


In New Lands

by GoodOlRusty



Series: New Lands [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Belonging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOlRusty/pseuds/GoodOlRusty
Summary: Follow the agents of Squidbeak as they encounter a creature who turns their world upside down. See as these events lead to the beginning of the Salmon Run Project, something not many know the origins of.





	1. The Unexpected Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I bid you all welcome to my first story on this site (which is also the first story from fanfiction, which is why the first chapters or so will come rather quickly) Feedback will always be welcome.

"Is this place even habitable to anything?" This was the fifteenth time Marie heard this today. For her, it was getting old. Cuttlefish had found evidence of Salmonids in this certain area opposite of Octo Valley. Everyone wanting to give Agent 3 a break after the rematch with Octavio one week ago, the cousins went out themselves to investigate.

"We hardly even started and you're whining." Callie saw no point in this investigation whatsoever. Marie also had her doubts about any threat the Salmonids posed but knew they would regret not checking it later if they were attacked. "You act like we skipped lunch or something."

They trudged on through the area, knowing there wasn't much to see. Few Chums and Smallfrys were watching their progression, most focused on their own young. Soon they stumbled upon a few who were resting in the shade of a nearby boulder.

"Ew, they're even more disgusting in person" Marie muttered. "What kind of threat is this supposed to be?"

"Ugh, I'm not touching it." Callie chimed back.

A smaller Salmonid was awoken by their approach and went up to the two squids. Callie noticed the green ink-like trail it left behind. They stared each other down for what was like an eternity. The young Smallfry continued it's approach to Marie, and then bit her foot.

She panicked.

Callie, in turn, panicked. Not because she was afraid of the little fish, but because her cousin panicked, something she wasn't expecting.

"SPLAT IT CALLIE! SPLAT IT!"

Quickly the Squid Sister brought down her roller on the Smallfry, instantly disposing of the creature. They both stood there, staring at the spot the Salmonid was just at. Their eyes soon turned to each other as they were processing what had just happened. This didn't last long however, as they had woken and captured the attention of every one of the Salmonids in the area. They turned around to face the growing shadow of a very upset Steelhead and it's companions.

"You remember what you said back when Agent 3 fought Octavio for the first time?" Callie asked.

"You mean about the best offensive is running for your life?" Marie replied.

"Yup."

"Good idea."

With that the squids ran down the hill in a rush, keeping ahead of the mob that was storming them down the rocky terrain. Callie noticed a spot where they could hide from the impending wave of fish.

"Here!" She said as she grabbed Marie by the tentacle. Dragging her in the hiding spot.

After the mob passed, both of the stars breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heh, not so boring now, huh?" The singer got out as they caught their breath. She turned her gaze to the object her cousin was looking at. "What is THAT?"

I * I * I * I

Back at Cuddlefish's shack two old men were doing their best to pass the time.

"Ya realize that even IF these fish fry are a threat, what can they even do compared to my army?" Boomed the king of the Octarians. His days in the snow globe had become more and more uneventful. Even to the point of talking alone to himself on the slow ones.

"Hrmph" Capt'n Cuttlefish turned to his old friend. "Much if they warrant a quick nod from the government. I need to take all things into consideration when something might happen." The Salmonid problem was one thing the old man hadn't expected nor any experience with. He wanted to be sure of what he was walking into before trying to contact any authorities if a threat emerged.

"Did ya take into consideration your inksqurts taking so long. Perhaps they realized you're just looking into everything with a loose connection."

Cuttlefish sighed. "Agent 1 and 2 are the most able squids for this, they wouldn't bail out without a good reason. These fish, as you said, should be nothing compared to your army." Yet deep down Cuttlefish began to wonder what was going on. "I always have Agent 3 for backup..." He muttered.

I * I * I * I

The two agents of Squidbeak were standing in awe at the spectacle in front of them. What they thought was just a hole appeared to be an entrance to a small cave-like tunnel. The Salmonids where long gone by now, so they had little to worry about from outside.

What truly caught their attention, however, was what appeared to be ancient relics. Most of everything in the area appeared to be in impressive shape compared to what had been found from digging, if not impressive. To their left was a board if ancient writings and pictures hanging on the cave wall. Their left had a strange looking piece of machinery that had never been seen (nor used) in years. Next to it was several accessories that were meant for something slightly larger than an Inkling, one being a trenchcoat. Scattered across the floor were several papers that succumbed to old age and illegible to anything. Right in front of them stood what looked a computer terminal, beyond that a steel door blocked the entrance.

Walking up to the console, Callie tried to make sense of all the individual symbols and markings on the device. "I've never seen anything like this."

Marie looked over the computer over in confusion. "How did this thing hold power for so long. The ancient elder race died out forever ago." She turned to look for the power source of the terminal.

Callie looked over the keys and the mouse with awe "I thought the ancients were primitive based on the findings in the Piranha Pit and Corral Cove." She started fiddling with the controls "This works almost like our own computers and such."

She soon had managed to open up a loading bar. Not quite knowing what it was loading. Marie had gotten bored of trying to open the hatch and went to see what her cousin was doing.

"Well, you found a loading screen" She was clearly unimpressed with her cousin found.

"I know but what is it loading?" Callie whined.

Just then the machine to their right started to activate, catching both of them off guard. The agents reached for their weapons, Callie stood closer while Marie got some distance for her charger.

"No signal, I can't contract Gramps" Marie reported after trying the communicator.

The machine began to open up, both agents could make out a figure in the machine. Taller than an Inkling or Octoling, one foot in fact. Even in the darkness of the cave they saw how it lacked tentacles, instead it had black fuzz. They noticed two scars along each of his arms that appeared to surgical to have been an accident. Also... nevermind, you probably know where this is going.

The figure dragged himself out of the pod. His vision impaired by the long sleep and darkness of the cave, he took no note of the differentness of the squids compared to him. Instead, he lied down on the cave floor and said with a smile.

"Don't kiss me, morning breath."

From the voice they knew it was a male. He got up and looked around the room. taking in all that he could hardly see. "Welp I'm assuming this place isn't as bad as I thought. The smell is fine, but we're in a cave..." he turned to Marie "The two of you did wake me, right?"

Marie, for the first time in awhile, as was at loss of words. Nothing they had experienced had prepared them for this moment.

"Eh, nevermind, I know that. So how long has it been? Feels like I only just started that nap." He turned to the cousins " Are you just not that chatty?" His view was clearing, but still in need of work. "Hold that, let me get my crap real quick."

The squids just watched as he put on the trenchcoat and spun around in a childlike fashion.

With his eyes adjusted, he turned to look at his rescuers, freezing after taking a good look at them. Their staredown didn't last forever, as the human was the first to move in an attempt to exit the cave. Callie made the first move to block his path.

"Hey, calm down. were not here to hurt you." She tried to ease him down.

"What..." Was all he was able to get out.

Marie, however, was not so easy on him "What kind of Octarian are you?" She snapped, getting a look from her partner.

"I... am what?!" He asked dumbfounded.

The human activated a light so he could get a better look at the Squids. This gave Callie and Marie a good look at him. They noticed several scars along his lower legs and temples, just like the ones on his arms, almost surgical in position.

Giving each other that relative look relatives give, they both realized that they couldn't afford to just leave him there. The human stood there as he realized that something was up.

The next ten minutes was difficult for the Squid Sisters. Callie tried to coax him into coming with him.

"We don't want to hurt you" to "We can help with um... something!"

Marie, realizing that this wasn't going to work, beckoned Callie to just quit. She pulled out a tranquilizer blow dart (Isn't carrying junk useful at times?) to knock him out. Next order of business was dragging him back to the shack. They tried to just pull him, but he proved to be heavier than he looked. After a lot of trial and error, they found that towing him by a rope while dragging him in the ink trail of Callie's roller was a very effective way to go. Luckily, the mob of fish hadn't returned from searching from elsewhere, so the trip back was smooth. About halfway back they were in range for the radio transmissions, so Marie sent a message that they had found something and were returning.

Satisfied that Cuttlefish now knew they were returning, the two eased up on their pace, having to hike due to their package they had. Marie wasn't really concerned if he had woke up at all during the trip, but Callie had doubts of her own.

"What do we do when he wakes up?" Callie pondered. Breaking their silence form what had been an hour since they started.

"Your concerned that a member of an elder race is going to wake up while tied up being dragged through your ink and do any harm to us?" Marie jested sarcastically. "We should be fine until we report back."


	2. (Not so) Formal Intorduction

As irony would have it, Marie's statement came to be untrue. At the point where Inkopolis was on the horizon She felt a distinct shifting in the rope she was pulling on. Looking back she saw very unpleased eyes staring back at her.

"Do you do this with every guy you meet?"

The boy had a look of puzzlement and smugness to him. The look that gave away his surprise to this situation, yet that he was still in control in his own way.

The two stopped the progression to turn and ask him questions, but before they could, he got to it first.

"Hey, do you think you could untie me real quick? I do have legs to walk with."

"Maybe if you answer some questions of ours." Marie responded. "How can we trust someone we hardly know?"

"That's the idea behind trusting people, you gotta put faith in what you don't know."

Marie turned and snorted, not bothering to release the human from the rope.

Callie turned to Marie, trying to convince her that the progress would be better without having to drag him.

"It would be so much quicker if we let him walk." She reasoned.

"And risk him getting away. Sorry, but I rather not run through half of this area to get it." Marie retorted.

Meanwhile, the boy sat there reviewing the last few hours and speculating what was to come. _Alright Pat, so you just happened to be woken up by these two things. Great! What's next, are they gonna take me to their village or something? No, what is this, Return of The Jedi?_  Pat looked down at his restraints, noting how the knots were tied in a way that he would have to bend in ways humanly impossible to untie them. He looked at his new "caretakers" as they debated on his value.

_What is this?_  He looked down at himself to see all the pink ink on him.  _This is gonna take FOREVER to wash out._  The substance gave him a strange numb feeling wherever it touched him. Looking at the weapons the squids had, he noticed how they appeared more like toys than anything deadly. The one even resembled a giant paint roller.

The cousins stopped when they noticed the looks they were getting from the ancient. Marie decided to take matters into her own hands since their debate had gotten them to nowhere.

"Alright, what are you?" She demanded from the human.

"I'm me." He replied defiantly. "I am the one of one, all of all, and evermore shall be so." He went on, almost singing his statement. "So, hot shot, who are you?" He smirked, not needing to see through the mask to know she was frowning.

"We should of shoved him down a kettle and let the Octarians play with it." The agent turned to survey the landscape, hiding the disgust in her eyes.

"Wow, you're really bothered by something, you want to talk about it?" He cried after her.

Callie was most conflicted by this exchange. On one end, She didn't like how this thing acted like it was top of the world. Yet on another she had never seen her cousin this mad or displeased at... anyone.

"You think the scientist would know what this is?" Callie asked, both knowing the answer despite their disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe a few pokes wouldn't do too much harm." She turned. "But before we decide what to do, we should bring him to G-Cuttlefish."

"Your kidding right," Suddenly he dawned a serious face. "About the whole 'Scientist poking me' right?" His face turned dark for a moment.

Marie thought long and hard before she came upon a decision. "That depends on how well you behave," She said as she cut the ropes in his legs. Before he tried to run, she whooped her charger in his face. "Get it?"

"Ge, what a wonderful deal..." Pat muttered.

Marie stood there as he struggled to get up, enjoying his fight against the gravity and his lack of balance.

After working his way up, Pat turned to the two with a grin "Alright, take me to your leader." Satisfied with the looks he got, he trotted along the path they had been taking. "I've always wanted to say that, just never got the chance to."

Callie took the lead, Marie to the back, with Pat in the middle, wiping the ink off his trenchcoat, still trying to figure out why the stuff acted more like gloop.

As they resumed their trek back to the shack, Pat had an itching, nagging feeling in his head that something was up. Not just the whole 'squids got me in ropes' deal, but a feeling like that if he was being watched mixed with some inconsistency that none of them had noticed.

I * I * I * I

Back at the shack it was turning late noon by the time the trio of squids and a kid had returned. Obviously, the human stuck out to Cuttlefish and Octavio. Pat was bewildered by the sight of the octopus staring at him from within his snow globe prison. Looking around, he realized that he had failed to notice the floating hunks of rock and structures is the sky. Beyond that was a rock formation that looked almost unnatural to him, yet he couldn't place a finger on why.

"Agents, report." Cuttlefish ordered. shifting his attention from the stranger to the duo.

"The Salmonoids were in the area, as your sources had claimed. When we entered the area they keep to themselves until I splatted one " Callie stated. At this, Cuttlefish raised an eyebrow. "We... panicked." She ended, both were embarrassed by this confession. Octavio chuckled at this, getting a look from all present.

"What?" He looked around from the globe at all present. "I just found something funny..."

"Nevermind, so anyway, we dove into a nearby cave to avoid the angry mob when we found this." Marie gestured to where the human stood, not paying attention to the events at hand.

"Huh? Oh, is that my cue to do something?" He looked up, not having paid attention to what they were saying.

Cuttlefish walked up to him, both not knowing what to say. Pat knew this was an old man-er... squid. Cuttlefish, having not much of an idea of what he was, looked him over with much curiosity.

"Tell me, lad, what's your name?" The old warrior asked.

"Well, I'm the one of-"

"Let's not." Marie snapped, clearly eager to not continue with this line of answers from earlier.

"Stand down, Agent two." Cuttlefish interrupted before Marie had a chance to smack him.

"Relax, we have better things to do than get into a fight." Cuttlefish assured him, trying to keep the situation from going south.

"Don't think you need to be telling that to someone else?" Pat snarked, taking a shot at Marie. After no response, he took a seat sighed "Welp, where do I start? I'm Patton Matthews, and, well, I'm human" He said. "I really don't know how to sugar-coat it more."

"Human, we've never heard of such a thing before, are you saying that right?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Yes, I did, but I still don't get exactly what happened while I was out." Patton

"Well, I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Pat said, leaning on a rock for balance. "It was the year 2019 A.D. By then most of the world had been flooded or killed off by the water levels or starvation." He paused allowing the gravity of what he had said to sink in. "We had polluted the world to the point of causing our own kind to start dying out." He had explained to the cephalopods, who responded to mixed expressions.

"So that's why we hardly have any land..."

"What's A.D. mean?"

"Then how are you still here?"

"Hrmph."

The last line was done by the octarian in the globe. Unimpressed by this story the stranger had to tell. The only thing he got out of it was something to distract him from the reality that was being stuck in the globe.

"If you would all relax, I'll continue on."

All of them sat there to listen to what he was going to say until Callie looked at the time.

"Oh squit! We gotta go back before the news crew start asking questions!" Callie cried, running toward the pipe that lead to Inkopolis.

"Yeah, sorry..." Marie Paused, looking back at Patton and Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Wait, what should we do about him? We can't just let him run around unchecked."

"Geesh, it's not like I'm kinda got my arms tied up or anything. But hey, I'm still somehow deadly because of what?" Patton inquired.

"We can't just drop him off at some lab." Callie said

"Really? We can just do it to any place, anyway, the government gets to find out if he's telling the truth of what he is." Marie continued her walk to the pipe.

"Seriously, are you kidding?" Patton asked. "I'm not getting poked at, got it?"

"Yeah, but from the way you act..." She chimed.

"So I'm the problem one here now?"

"Enough!" Cuttlefish stamped his cane down. "He will stay here as my guest until we figure out what we want to do."

"What!?" The three of them asked.

"I still want to have a chat with this young man. Besides, you need to get back right about now." Cuttlefish declared, not taking no for an answer.

"Hrmph" Was all Marie got out as they both left Octo Valley.

Both the boy and the squid watched them leave. Patton was in shock as he watched the agents change form before his eyes and shoot down the pipes to the city. Silence consumed him thanks to never having seen the Inklings change form before.

After a bit of just standing there, Cuttlefish broke the silence as he turned to the human again.

"You are young, right?" The veteran asked now that his grandkids were gone.

"Huh?" Pat looked over to Cuttlefish.

"You, you're young by your standards, correct?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fifteen." he responded, still in shock from what he had just seen.

"Just making sure." He turned to his shack. "Come along, I'll get that rope off of you."

I * I * I * I * I

After the Squid Sisters finished their broadcast and appearing to their fans, they stopped back at the apartment they called home. after doing their nightly routines they paused to reflect back on what had happened that day. Marie had since lightened up and acted far more lighthearted (at least, for her) than before.

"So, how about a movie or something?" Callie asked.

"Sure, grab one." She responded.

"What?" Callie mock asked. "You don't want a say in the movie?"

"Not feeling it Cal." Marie muttered.

Callie knew something was up. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," She muttered.

Callie pulled back from their movie collection. "Sure..."

Marie groaned, realizing what a long night it would be with her cousin prying.

I * I * I * I * I

"That's how we won the Great Turf War."

Patton, Cuttlefish, and the globed Octavio were positioned around a fire later that day. Now that he was free of the ropes he had his coat out to dry and built a hammock to sleep in. The two old Oceanics made no point in mentioning his scars, if they saw them the kept it to themselves. The old men were filling him in on the history of their two races. They had just ended talking about the Great Turf War and all that had brought with it.

"So, you have been fighting over fish that only YOU want to keep for yourselves." Pat mused. "Pokémon much?"

The old warriors looked at each other. Blank looks on their face thanks to not getting his reference he made, or just not getting that he didn't appreciate their situation.

"What do ya mean, you think this is a joke or something?" Octavio boomed through his globe.

"No, I think this whole war of yours is slightly dull. How hard is it for you kind to come to a compromise?"

"We did, THEY get the surface and power while we are stuck scavenging and throwing together junk to survive.

"What's wrong with throwing together junk?" Patton pondered.

Cuttlefish watched his old friend and new companion bicker. Realising how pointless this argument had become, he made the move to get sleep.

"At any rate, we need to rest." Cuttlefish said as he put out the fire. "Goodnight." He started back to the shack.

Watching Cuttlefish move to his shack Pat wondered what he must have been like in his glory days. "Must have been something" he muttered.

Getting up, Patton went straight to the hammock he had set up. Hopping in, he already felt sleep taking over. It was no time until he started to rest through the night.

"So, ummm... can somebody move me out of the middle?" Octavio looked around after realizing none of them had remembered he couldn't move, seeing if anyone was paying attention. "Darn hipsters don't even care anymore..."


	3. Some More Questions

Early morning shone down on Octo Valley as Patton awoke from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he mumbled something incomprehensible to himself. Not accustomed to sleeping more than two hours at any time prior to his long rest in the pod, he awoke with a sense of disappointment. Pulling himself out of the hammock he had himself in for the night, he noticed the large octopus and his snow globe next to where the fire was. He appeared to be sulking in one way or another to himself, so Patton went on composing himself for the day.

Pat looked over to where his trenchcoat hung on a nearby tree, noticing how most of the ink had either disappeared or dripped off. There were smudges of the magenta-pink colored ink the had refused to vanish here and there, but other than that the coat had suffered no real harm.

Taking in his surroundings again, Pat quickly threw on his coat, not bothering to button it as the bottom of it went down to his ankles, hiding the scar lines along his legs. Cracking his knuckles he admired the landscape in the distance, not paying notice to the Octarian king now looking at him for his globe. As if there was a cue Cuttlefish walked out of his shack, greeting the human with a welcoming nod as he went to move Octavio's globe back to its correct spot. Pat watched as the globe was moved back to where it belonged next to the shack, lost in his own thoughts of what he was to do. Before he knew it they were all down eating the same meal they had the night before: Crabby cakes.

"So what now?" Pat mused, after the meal had been finished they sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do. "I can't just stay here forever."

Cuttlefish thought this over, "I don't quite know, but we need to find something." Both knew they had no real idea of what to do. This situation was one no one could prepare for. "I say we wait for my Agents to return from their morning routines before we decide on anything."

"What morning routines?" Patton looked up.

Considering what he was to say, Cuttlefish looked to him and said "Ask them yourself later." Before Pat could say anything, he added "If I tell you everything then you will learn nothing and won't achieve a thing yourself."

Patton agreed with what he had said, but still had questions about how the execution of this idea would work out. Looking at the tunnel from which the duo had left from the night before, his mind brimmed with more questions about how this new world worked.

Not long later the Callie and Marie came out of the same manhole they had left from the night before, donning their disguises they had used the first time they had met. This being Pat's second day in this new world, he couldn't tell if their disguises were normal accessories or not.

"So how's our 'guest' doing?" Marie said as she walked past Patton without a glance.

"Why not ask him yourself, Agent." Cuttlefish said turning to look at the two. "It wouldn't hurt to talk."

Marie turned with a bored expression, almost expecting such an answer from her grandfather. "Huh," Was all she was willing to get out.

"She's never like this at all." Callie whispered to Patton. "It's like she secret likes you or something."

"Sure," he nodded. Pat turned to look at Cuttlefish again. "So how long are you planning on keeping me here?"

"Well," Cuttlefish started. "That's not up to me, but I can promise you I won't hold you against you will."

"Well then, you won't have a problem if I went back to where I was woken up, would you?"

"Actually, I was about to send my agents back there to see if those Salmonids can hold a grudge..."

"So you want us to babysit and go back to the very place we were chased down by a swarm of fish?" Marie inquired.

"If you want to take it that way, yes indeed." Cuttlefish smiled under his beard. "It's nothing you and Agent 1 can't handle."

"Well then, we're off on an adventure then!" Callie cheered, obviously ready for the trip today. A very different attitude compared to the one she had yesterday. Marie grumbled in light protest, not satisfied with the reason to return.

"You know the way better than I do, lead on." Patton smiled as he and the Squid Sister began their pace back to the same cave in which he was awoken.

Marie stood back, hoping for some form of disapproval from her grandfather. To her dismay Cuttlefish game a welcoming nod, indicating that she was to move on with the other two.

Patton was a good man. Cuttlefish felt sure of this. After his conversation with the human the night before he was sure of it. He held most of the defining qualities he looked for when he selected Agent 3 for the job. One thing that had struck him odd was the look he saw in Patton's eye, it was the look of someone who had seen and been through what would cause most sound men to buckle and crack under. A look of a person who had been through more agony and pain than usual.

I * I * I * I * I

"You will never make sense to me."

These words seemed so familiar to Patton in a way. The group had started a conversation to pass the time heading back to the cave. The topic had turned to the conflict between the Inklings and Octarians just like the night before. Again, Patton voiced his own opinion on the matter, and Marie continued to disagree with him.

"You mean fighting over something that has a simple solution is better?" Patton couldn't tell if she was disagreeing with her due to the strong split between them or she seriously didn't think his solution was better. "Your problem seems like one you could of dealt with by now "

"It's not like we haven't tried," Callie tried to keep the conversation from turning into a full on fight. "Gramps once was involved once involved in an effort to reach out soon after the war ended."

"Gramps? " Pat asked.

"Our grandfather," Marie said before Callie could reveal too much about them. "He was in the Great Turf War."

Satisfied with this answer he was given, they continued on. A few Salmonids took notice of the group as they made their progression through the area. Most were too bewildered by Pat to make any real moves on the group, knowing he was not like the other two.

Their progression continued on without a word for the rest of the trip. Within one hour the had reached the entrance hole the agents used the day before.

Moving a small boulder out of the way to make the entrance larger, Patton walked into the cave with both squids close behind. They walked in slowly allowing time for their eyes to adjust in the dark.

I * I * I * I * I

Unknown to them a figure was watching their progress when they entered the barren landscape. Pulling out a communicator, the figure turned from watching Patton's group enter the cave.

"It's awake." The figure spoke.

"What! How, we were ordered not to wake it until we were sure the experiment would work." The voice was muffled and distorted by a jamming mechanism.

"Inklings, I watched it return with two of them."

"Figures, begin with the first test as planned, you know what to do."

"Copy that with pleasure." The observer grinned. Pulling out a piece of complex equipment.

I * I * I * I * I

"Patton reached for the pod to gather the stuff he had with him during the long rest he had. Of the items he pulled out, there were two satchels, a canteen, some old console he had carried with him, and an umbrella. Callie again took a look at the terminal she had used to awaken Pat from the pod. Looking over Patton looked at the screen she had up.

"So how did you know the input data to activate the pod?"

Callie looked up from the screen. "I didn't, none of this ancient language makes any sense to us."

"Then how is it that we can talk?" Patton asked. He began to fiddle with the computer terminal, a bit more straightforward with his goal than Callie was.

"What do you mean? Aren't we speaking the same language?" Marie looked over from the exit of the cave. "And what are you doing?"

"Two rules of using a computer that isn't yours." He responded without skipping a beat. "One: Do whatever you want, and two..." He grinned in triumph as he had gotten to what he was looking for. "Always delete your browsing history."

While the Squid Sisters couldn't make out what was written on the screen, Patton had bought up the logs and history of activity on the very terminal itself. On it, he found that for weeks, no, months someone had been putting information about the new language the Inklings and the Octarians used. This couldn't have been an accident, as translating and putting in a new language into the systems was a hard feat. Relaying this information to the two, there was still one question they had left.

"So how are you capable of speaking our language when you haven't learned it."

Patton paused, considering how he wanted to explain this. Looking up to the faces of the two cousins, he sighed.

"It's not an explanation I'm comfortable with..." He began, turning away from them. Pointing to one of the scars on his temples, he began his explanation. When I was a little boy I was caught in a tragic car accident that took my parents. My uncle wouldn't have me dying on him, so he snuck me out of a hospital to begin several experiments in order to help me recover. Two years later he died... so then a Russain family took me in for awhile." He explained while he did leave out the part of the event leading him to fear doctors on purpose.

"So your like some robot-superbeing from the past with lasers and hidden surprises?" Callie asked, her imagination beginning to fly.

"No, that's stupid and impossible." He said. "My uncle wasn't up to doing something like that. Though, one thing that was implemented was an automatic translator. Whoever did this must of figured out how to put in the language in the system through the Terminal..." He paused. "But less about the boring details, I'd hate to waste time."

"Fine," Marie agreed, but she looked back to the console and the door. "What is behind the door?"

"Huh?" Patton turned. "Oh yeah, that is the Box." Realising that meant nothing to them, he explained. "That was originally the last hope of humanity. The box is the world's largest time capsule, the main body of it is five by five by five miles tall, long, and wide, with several smaller cubes connected to the main body for individual purposes." Grabbing the umbrella, pointed with it. "That terminal was originally meant to control the door and other exit ways for the outside."

"Can we look inside?" Callie asked, barely containing her excitement. Even Marie was genuinely I interested in what was below.

Slinging the satchels on his shoulders, Pat swayed his head. "Sorry, I've tried, but I don't even know how to get in."

Disappointed, Callie and Marie started to head out. Once they were situated, Patton turned to the duo.

"I never got your names." He stated.

Looking at each other, the duo had agreed that they couldn't truly hide everything forever. Callie started.

"I'm Ca-"

She was interrupted by a rumble in the distance, all turning to get a look they realized that another swarm of Salmonids had formed in the distance. Though, something was different with this one...


	4. Let's Talk

Patton's reaction to the swarm was more collected than before. While he had not expected anything like the terrifying horde before him, he had begun to adapt to this new world. The Salmonids incoming had been a twist, one the group knew was unnatural. In all of Inkling history, there had never been a report of Salmonids attacking areas outside of their own nesting grounds or holding grudges for more than a few hours. The approaching mob approached with a strategic ease to them, as if this was thought out beforehand.

"They say that the Salmonids were into fighting, but I never knew they planned out their approach." Callie mused.

"Perhaps it's a welcome party." Pat thought out loud.

The swarm was bearing down on the trio as they braced for a fight. Callie and Marie prepared their ink weapons as Pat stood there with an amused look on his face. He held his umbrella slung over his back as if he was some mob boss as the searched for an easy way out of this situation. The horde looked bigger than it was as the majority of the fish being Chums and Smallfry, with several Cohocks taking to the rear of the pack. They were obviously not here to play a musical.

Callie acted first, slamming her roller down on the fish moving around their left flank. Patton and Marie broke from their positions, the agent firing shots while Pat struck several Salmonids with his umbrella.

"Boink!" Patton cried connecting the body of his umbrella to the side of a Cohock. Fighting had never been his specialty, yet he still managed to make his umbrella into an exceptional tool of pain. "Boink Boink!"

Callie and Marie proceeded fighting with the style they were accustomed to, inking the ground while taking out as many of the creatures as possible. Patton moved to be sure the Salmonids stayed clear of his cave. He was certain if one had gotten in they would trash all that he had to call his.

"So these are the things that chased you down?" Pat asked while fending off more of the oncoming Salmonids.

"Yeah, but there's something different with the way these are attacking," Marie answered. "these seem to be far more organized than before."

They continued fending off the Salmonids as more and more began showing up. The fish regrouping here and there when their numbers were getting low, a rather different approach than the usual full on assault they were known for.

"This way!" Callie Shouted as she broke a hole through a weak section in the circling Salmonid mob.

Pat and Marie followed her as they both took a few more shots at several fish.

"Fore!" Pat cried as he smacked a Smallfry that was attempting to sneak up on him. They ran from the swarm toward a river leading out to the ocean. Callie and Marie instinctively super jumped across the 50 yard river as Pat watched. Turning, they soon realized there was one less of them who crossed the river.

"Keep going!" Patton shouted as he ran down his side of the river.

"What about the horde behind you?" Callie cried as they kept up the other side of the river.

"I'd ask you about those things over there!" He response while keeping ahead of the swarm.

The two Cousins turned to look for what he was referencing. Emerging out of the water were two Grillers, both were trained on the agents as they began their approach.

"Flooders!" Callie squealed. Marie, on the other hand, took a closer look before running, noting this was a different design than the Octarian counterpart. It seemed to be more of a "thrown together piece of scrap" than the military juggernaut. Both made their run using tactics they commonly used evading Flooders, using every trick they had to keep ahead.

I * I * I * I

Patton kept ahead of the Salmonids by a slight margin. If he slipped up he would be overtaken by the swarm, but he knew he was running out of land. The look of his pursuers was not of one that showed much friendship. Looking back from the mob he realized he was walking over the ledge. At this point the rock structure stood well over the water. Backing off the ledge he realized that he was actually being herded into a dead end.  _So this is how it goes then._  Looking down he saw a fall that he wouldn't be in the condition to dare jump into. Various rocks littered the rapids this section of the river below. The Hollywood in him wanted to dare try, yet he knew that in reality, it would never work out.

Turning he saw a Cohock raise a pan about to strike him. Dodging the blow he stepped back dropping his umbrella as he pulled out a timer, he strapped the device to his wrist, knowing how this was going to play out. He looked up just in time to see the pan come down onto him just as he started the timer.

SLAM!

I * I * I * I

Callie and Marie continued their run from the Grillers, as they proved to be just as persistent as the Octarian Flooders. Whenever one of them tried to take a strike on one the other would either block or shift to avoid the shot.

"When did they get the technology to build this?" Marie observed. Trying to get a shot in on the obvious tail sticking out the back.

"I don't know," Callie finally got a hit on the tail, revealing more vulnerable fish parts. "Quick! Now!"

Marie and Callie worked to take out the first griller, taking it down. The noticed several golden eggs dropped from the wreckage of the downed Griller. While Callie took interest in the eggs that dropped, Marie moved around to fire at the other Griller's tail.

"A little help?" Marie snapped as she unloaded her charger into the Griller's exposed tail. Callie turned to Marie as a pair of Snatchers came to take the eggs. Concentrating on the machine both of them took it down within a minute of fighting. Standing back to observe their destruction, Callie again noticed the golden eggs that were now next to the destroyed machine.

"What is this?" She walked to pick up one of the eggs.

"Looks like some egg of sorts." Marie observed as Callie passed it to her. "But how did these relatively barbaric creatures learn to build these... discount Flooders?"

"We should take this back to gramps a..." Callie paused, looking up.

"And what?" The singer asked.

"Where is Patton?"

Both of the agents looked at the other, realizing they had forgotten the reason they had returned to this area. Running back to the point they had crossed the river they searched the area from top to bottom. After a half hour of searching they had only found the umbrella he had been using earlier. Leaving, they took the umbrella and the egg back to the shack. Unknown to them they were being watched by several Salmonids and the same figure from before.

"Not bad." The figure noted. The entirety of the fight was in full view of the elevated position they were in. Opening the communicator again, the figure reported in. " Poly-8, reporting in after the experiment."

"Acknowledged, report." The distorted voice responded.

"The experiment was a success, the Salmonids proved that they can carry out both out orders and are capable of retaining the strategy we put into them. They figured out how to take out the Grillers, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"Good, did you get the target."

"Affirmative, we have it." The figure looks over to Patton, who is still unconscious. "I was expecting less from this though."

"Good, bring it back to base along with the rest of the experiments. We need to make sure there are no flaws with the plan

"Copy." The figure got up and turned to the Cohock holding Patton. "Bring it and clean up the mess." The Salmonid nodded and began following the orders along with the others.

I * I * I * I

The agents of Squidbeak returned to Cuttlefish's shack to bear the bad news of earlier. They returned much quicker than Cuttlefish expected, as he had planned for them to be out the entire day. They quickly came up to the shack to give him the news.

"They took him!" Callie panicked. They had been running the entire trip, and the exhaustion had caught up to them.

"What took who?" Cuttlefish asked, having been interrupted of his midday meal.

"The Salmonids." Marie gasped as she ripped the mask off her face. "They attacked, unlike any way I've ever seen. We were separated, and they took him."

"You did nothing to harm them did ya? Cuttlefish inquired. "They don't just attack for nothing."

"They came to attack from nothing, they just showed up without attacking headon like normal." Marie replied, catching her breath. "They had a strategy in mind."

"That's... unusual..." Cuttlefish hadn't an answer for this, this was completely unexpected.

"Callie, but we also found this, it was dropped by one of their Flooder-like machines." She held out the Golden egg she had been carrying.

Octavio looked over from his globe, taking interest in what she had just said. "What did you say?"

"What do you care." Marie snarked.

"Hold on agent." Cuttlefish cut her off, genuinely curious. "What do you mean?"

"There was an idea..."

I * I * I * I

Someone must not pay the electric bill... Flashed through Patton's as he woke up. The second being Ow, my head. The room he was in was rather dark, his eyes adjusting to see what was happening. That, or I have a lousy host. Looking down at his wrist he saw the timer at 1:26, the amount of time he had since right before he was knocked out. Trying to move he realized he was strapped down on some vertical table. Hiding his panic he looked around the room. Taking in all his surroundings. He noticed his Trenchcoat, Satchels, Canteen, and several random pieces of stuff he had in his pockets. Behind him was a machine monster tearing his vitals, several of the instruments resembled that out of human hospitals.

He's shuddered as he turned to his left, noticing the board full of some X-Rays, results from several tests of which he did not want to know, and live surveillance of Patton's cave. There were also notes scattered around in the local language that Pat couldn't decider. Looking at the X-Ray photos he noticed all the enhancements within his body that his uncle had put in, a grim reminder of worse times.

Patton turned as he heard footsteps outside the door. After what sounded like a very complicated lock system being deactivated the door opened to reveal the shadow of one of his captures. A light switch was flicked and the room slowly filled with light. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that the figure before him perfectly matched the description of an Elite Octoling that Cuttlefish gave him.

She walked up to him, face to face. Taking off the goggles, he first noticed how her eyes were piercing, as if the look was capable of bringing down a mountain. She had on the standard Octoling gear plus several unusual tools and tech around her belt.

"Huh, I thought you were a fighter with those scars." She mused. "But I guess there's always more beneath the surface, Am I right Patton?"

Pat looked forward, trying to hide his surprise with a bored look, one that did not work at all.

"I know you're burning with questions, but we have so many other things to talk about. So how about you tell me what I want, and I'll do something nice for you."

Patton took those words with plenty of doubt. But decided to try to make the best of this situation. "If that's the case, do you mind unhooking me from this table? My neck feels itchy..."

She paused, that can be arranged, but there would be one thing we would need to do first."

"Like what?" Pat chuckled nervously. He already knew that he wouldn't like this deal.

"Talk. We need to know everything about you and what you know, and some other stuff you won't understand."

"So if I don't wanna talk?"

"Oh, it would be a shame to lose the world's greatest historical find." She turned to the door. "But I suppose we can settle for less."

"So you want to do an interrogation then?" Pat paused, that explains the one way mirror to my right."

The Octoling smiled. "You are clever, aren't you?" She walked up to him, putting her hand on his cheek. "You must be to be the last surviving member of your race."

"Flattering, what do you want?" Patton wasn't amused.

"Right, let's get down to it." She smiled. "That pod within that cave is nothing like that of which we have seen. How does it work?"

"No idea, that pod was very experimental when I found it, and I only tried to use it when I realized I had no other way to survive the ruined world." Patton thought back to before he sealed himself. "It has something to do with stopping the body's functions and preserving it until it starts them back up again."

"How is it powered?

"Patton thought. "Something, something, through the console."

"And that door, it leads to something, what is it?" She said leaning against the wall

"It's called the Box." Patton considered his words. "I... don't know what it is or how to open the door..." He froze when he saw the Octoling pull out a knife. "Or what that knife of yours is for."

"I didn't become an elite for not paying attention. So don't try to pull that one over me. What is this Box." She gritted as she pressed the knife against his neck.

"You forget this is an interrogation, my interrogation. So if death is offered on the table, die first. That is unless you really see value in keeping me alive." Pat smirked, calling her bluff had been all too easy for him. "So do it."

"Oh, we'll keep you around for a little bit more. We still need some things from you..."

I * I * I * I

"The plan was never meant to brought up again."

The old octopus had just finished his explanation of what the agents had just come across. With a lot of interruptions he explained the supposedly abandoned project "BlackFin". The sole purpose was to try to make the Salmonids that had become a pest to the kettles bordering the shore become a workforce for the Octarians. The idea was turned down due to the failure of several attempts by several scientists that had ideas too big for what the project was meant and capable of achieving. Octavio finally ordered the project to dissolve, but not before several military leaders and scientist made it into their pet projects.

"So what group was it that managed to get at the Salmonids?" Marie asked, she was the only one who took notes during Octavio's explanation.

"If I were you I'd start patrolling the kettles by the shore. But if you let m-."

"Nice try sucker, but I know where that's going." Marie said as she chucked a rock at the globe, watching as it bounced off. "We should get going."

"Not at this time, you've heard the stories of innocent fishersquid who stayed out too long. Besides, you both need to have a break and to your other job."

Before they could say anything he dismissed the cousins as he turned. "I'll be waiting when you return.

Watching them leave, Cuttlefish turned to Octavio. "How successful was this plan?"

"It was a success making them obey, but when it came to learning they couldn't do a thing in most official trials." He paused. "But now if that has gotten that far, who knows what someone could make them do."

Cuttlefish turned to the golden egg Callie had left. He knew just who could find out what it is and the uses for it off any. But that could wait.

I * I * I * I

_As far as interrogations go, that wasn't bad._  At least, that's what Pat thought he was herded out of the room by several Octotroopers and Octolings. Then again, it was his first interrogation he had ever been a part of. They had at least given him back his coat when he asked, which he then proceeded to quickly put it on to cover his scars he hated so much. As they turned the corner Patton found out where he was going to be held. Their idea of his cell was less prison-like and more solitary-confinement-inside-a-hotel-room. Looking around there were two rooms with a bed, a desk, chair, TV (why, he didn't know), and a bathroom. Turning around he saw the Elite standing there twirling her goggles in one hand.

"This seems to be less of a cell and more...guest room." Pat observed.

"This is meant to be for special visitors or something, but we're out of room if you know what I mean." She paused. "Also, you're not just any random prisoner."

She left, leaving Patton alone to explore the rooms. The place was what it was a face value, a room meant to hold some important person while they visited. Looking at his watch, he realized how late it had become as he went to rest. The softness of the bed had been something he couldn't quite just get accustomed to, he had adapted to less comfortable sleeping environments. About two hours later he finally found himself drifting to sleep. Right before that, he clicked on his timer as he began his descent into slumber.


	5. Two Of A Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to meet my personal favorite character in my story...

Two guards were escorting a young girl down the corridors of the Octarian dome. The three were given several looks from passing scientist and troops. None of them looked too thrilled with the looks they received, especially the unusual girl. Turning the corner they entered one of the elevators that would send them down to the thirty-first floor.

"Why are we taking this to that floor?" The first muttered. "We're supposed to take prisoners to floor ten or below."

"Because those floors are being used for the experiment. This is the next best place to drop 'er." The second guard, an Octoling, responded.

As the door opened they proceeded on, the girl trying to hang back with no luck. She was basically being dragged by the Twintacle guard. "Have you not heard what's in there? We can't drop this slug in there and think it will all be fine."

"Relax, if we're lucky it'll be asleep when we go in." She chuckled. "Just hope it doesn't bite."

I * I * I * I

Patton was awoken by the rattling at his door. Looking down at the timer he had he saw that he had overslept by a little bit. He had hoped this was his ticket out but knew better than to keep his hopes up. Turning his gaze from the door he hoped his visitor would believe he was still asleep. The door soon opened and he heard something fall in with a thud.

"And don't forget to watch for the claws!" He heard as the door slammed shut. He could hear one of the guards laughing at her own joke. Turning to glance at the door he saw a young girl cowering by the door. Curiosity got the best of him as he walked over.

The girl heard footsteps coming from behind as she started to panic. She started to defend herself the only way she could think of and she changed to her cephalopod form. She began to pull up her tentacles as she became a spiky ball shivering in fear. Pat walked over to her and picked up the ball while painfully avoiding the spikes.

"Um, hello?" Pat asked as he looks the ball over. "Can I help you?"

The ball began to unravel as a frightened pair of eyes looked up at him. Patton felt both sympathy and pain. He had seen the look in these eyes when he was a young kid looking at his mirror. He then realized why she was so scared, she had no idea what was about to happen. He also felt a painful sensation from the spiky webbed tentacles that were wrapping around his hand.

"You're kinda hurting me."

"Sorry," she squeaked as she dropped down from his hands. He had several scratches on his hands as the spikes slid down along them. "I-I've was expecting you to eat me."

"I'm in no position to fight now." Pat began to suck on his left ring finger. "Always the left hand..." He muttered.

The girl changed from squid to her humanoid form, revealing four webbed spiked tentacles that went down below her knees, yet not quite touching the ground. Her eye markings appeared to be a combination of the Inkling mask and Octoling circles. Her ears were more rounded than those of an Inkling, but were hidden by the webbing that went over them. She had some red marking on the tips of her tentacles and where nails would normaly be on a human. The clothes she had looked like hand-me-downs that were used too much by the original owner. Rising up she reached a little bit above his shoulder at full height. She was nothing he had yet seen in this world.

"What are you?" They both asked. They both stood to face each other in the room. Patton had no idea if he was to go first or let her explain herself. After a moment's silence, he decided that he should start.

"I'm... human." He began. Noticing the blank stare he was given, he explained more. "I was like one of the ones who walked the world before you." Pat cringed at his own explanation, not knowing how she would react.

"You mean those boned things that people dig for?" She asked, still looking bewildered.

"If you put it that way, then I'm here in the flesh." Patton spun around. "At your service or something."

She stood there still processing the information. It felt like a minute before it clicked in her mind. Looking at him she understood what she was in front of as she registered his statement. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smirked, "It's not all that bad I guess." He looked around the room, taking note of the structure. "I never did get your name."

"O-Oh, my name is Loorea." She stuttered, nervously looking at Pat. "I'm a Vinkling."

Pat took the name of her species and quickly ran it through everything he had learned in this new land. Nothing he could remember registered with what she had said. "Never heard of that before." He muttered as he turned back to Loorea. "Then again I am new here."

She continued "My ancestors were known as vampire squids, so I don't quite fit in with anyone around..."

"I guess that makes two of us then." Pat shrugged, offering his hand. "I'm Patton Matthews. The one of one, all of all, and evermore shall be so."

Unsure if she would be tricked by him, Loorea took his hand rather wearily.  _It feels warm._  She noted how his hand felt.  _I... don't know how to describe this._  Pat thought as he shook the cephalopod's hand.

"So what did you do to get stuck here?" Pat asked as he flopped down on the bed he had been using.

"I-I was caught while some Octarians troops were doing a patrol." She walked over to the television while keeping a wary eye on Pat.

"Oh," Patton responded, looking up from his timer. "I was nabbed by some fish doing their dirty work or something." He muttered. "That's, what I remember other than those squids and cranky octopus snowglobe dude." Patton looked up to Loorea. "Do you remember how you were brought in?" He asked.

"I was blindfolded when they brought me into the dome, but then they took it old so I would stop tripping. Why?"

"I have a thought, I just need to wait until the guards come."

I * I * I * I

"We're at the first dome, should we go in or await backup?" Callie's voice came over the radio. Octavio listed the domes that were involved with the Blackfin Project. So they had headed toward the first one on the list.

"Hold on agents, I just got into contact with Agent 3." Cuttlefish responded.

"I thought we were going to give Three a break? Marie asked on the communicator.

"Sorry, She just showed up saying she was bored, I tried to tell her it was fine but she insisted that something was up."

"So you broke down and told her." Marie predicted. She knew Agent 3 was capable of helping them but she still valued knowing that she was fine out of harm's way. They still had no idea what they were waltzing into.

"Never mind that, just keep a low profile until you find him. We can't let a find like this just go." Cuttlefish instructed.

I * I * I * I

Pat waited patiently for two hours. He fought the urge to fidget and bounce off the walls and scratch at the pain that was now on his back. He was buttoning up his coat when he heard the rattling of the door being unlocked. Looking out he saw a variety of Octarian guards looking in at him. The Elite stood to the back, beckoning him to come out of his cell. Before he could have the chance to speak several guards pointed their weapons at him. "Are you hostile much?" He asked, getting no answer as he moved forward.

"So how can I help you today Mrs boss lady?" Patton smirked.

"Oh, I was hoping we could have another chat. If you behave we might explain some things to you." She said.

"Like what? The reason you continue to just fight a war that can be easily solved." He said in an attempt to strike any doubt inside of her. She kept walking as if he had never said a thing.

"But you must be dying to get some answers. Don't you want to know how we are communicating?" She taunted him.

"I know, one of yours went in and forgot to delete their history when they managed to translate our languages." Pat responded. "It's that simple, really."

"Just imagine if we find a use for those detectives skills, you'll be the talk of the domes."

"I thought I already was." Patton muttered.

"Don't you think you might need someone to help you navigate everything?" She chilled as they made their way to the elevators.

"Thanks, but I prefer to not burden anyone. Besides, isn't that the job of a tour guide?" He responded.

Several of the guards snickered as they entered an elevator. The Elite gave them a scowl before continuing. "You'd be surprised what you could learn from someone like me."

"I doubt that."

Patton noticed a loose vent on the ceiling. Despite the easy escape route all the eyes around were on him, so the idea was instantly dismissed. On the other hand, the pain on his back had eased up a bit.

Leaving the elevator he was escorted to a small lab of sorts. It was in a higher level of the dome as outside the windows were giant projectors showing the fake landscape of the surface. Several Octarian scientists littered the room here and there.

"I thought you said you had questions." Pat observed as he noticed his two satchels and canteen on a table.

"Oh we do, in fact, do feel free to explain what's in those bags of yours." The Octopi smirked as Pat began toward big bags.

I * I * I * I

The three agents of Squidbeak began their descent into the first of the kettles. They had just rendezvous with each other moments earlier with an apology from the cousins while Agent three explaining that it was no problem. Their progression was slow mostly due to Callie having to carry her roller aground without bumping into anything. They made their way through the first dome in two hours. No signs of Salmonids or Patton anywhere. They made their way to the second kettle's location as instructed on the paper.

"You think it's possible that Octavio's pulling our tentacles?" Agent three asked as they walked along the shore. "It's not beyond him to do that, is it?"

"It's the only lead we have." Callie stated. "Besides, we've never seen those fish organized beyond the strong ones first."

"I hate to admit, but the explanation is possible." Marie responded. "I could work out that some rogues are trying to control the Salmonid population.

The three continued their search into the next kettle, unsure if they would turn anything up.

I * I * I * I

Pat had just finished the basic explanation of everything in his bag. He now had managed to be allowed to have his canteen and satchels, which he now had on like before. There was basically a few protein bars, lighter, the world's most portable console and several games, a mirror, phone, headset, writing utensils, and finally a crowbar. He made it a point to keep that one last, as he had an idea formulating in his head.

"This is a crowbar. Very fun toy to use." He explained. "The thing about this is that you should keep it away from certain objects." He said while he waved the crowbar around carelessly.

"Like what?" An Octarian scientist asked.

"Oh, the usual, stuff that wouldn't look pretty if broken. Kinda like this window." He brought the bar across a window as it shattered, leaving everyone in the room surprised. Using this chance he hurled himself out the shattered window. He miscalculated how high he really was, and dropped twelve feet onto a lowly Octosnipper minding its own business. Loorea lost her grip of the back of his shirt where she was hiding. She ripped server tears as she slid out under his trenchcoat. She got up while changing into her kid from.

"This way!" Pat shouted as he grabbed her hand, running in a direction from the Elite who just had jumped out after them.

"GET BACK HERE, OR YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She shouted, clearly enraged that she had let her guard down.

"Hey! That's the first time a girl's said that to me, I must be doing something right!" Pat taunted.

"Is taunting a good idea?" Loorea asked.

"I don't know, just hold on!"

He dove to dodge several shots from they stray Octotrooper that were positioned in the way. Several stray shots made impact with him, but they didn't do enough to warrant him stopping.

Patton and Loorea could hear more shouting behind them as they ran ahead of the Elite. Turning to look back Loorea saw even more troops chasing them down.

"Don't look back!" Pat shouted as he continued to run. Making a turn the two slammed into the three agents that were searching for him. After a moment's gawking, Patton and Marie dragged everyone into the nearest building they could possibly hide in.

After catching their breaths, Pat, Callie, and Marie turned to each other. "What are you doing here?"


	6. Drinks On Me

The five of them sat there staring at one another for a bit before Pat had enough gawking.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Patton asked.

"Well, we were saving you, but it seems like you're already helping yourself." Marie observed.

"It was going fine having to keep track of two instead of five, but it's nice to know you care." Pat paused. "How did you find us?"

"We were investigating the second dome on our list when... wait, us?" Callie Bergen before she went off track. Looking over at Loorea she realized what he meant by us. "Oh."

"Hi." Loorea squeaked, shifting uncontrollably under the newfound attention that was given to her. "I'm L-Loorea."

"You're a funny looking Inkling." Agent 3 stated. "I've never seen tentacles like that."

"She's not an Inkling." Patton and Marie responded. Both stopped and looked at the other. Patton turned to observe the building they had taken shelter in.

"Is this a bar?" He asked, taking in the tables, stools, the wall full of alcoholic beverages, and wall decorations that littered the pub. A hint of an idea had begun to form in his brain until he noticed the blank stares he was receiving. "Sorry, I'm getting off track."

"I'm a Vinkling." She began to explain to the agents. "I am different than your kind."

Callie and Agent 3 sat there trying to comprehend. "Is that a new species?" The third agent asked.

"Actually, no." Marie began. "They've been around for awhile."

"How do you know?" Callie asked.

"Believe it or not, I actually was the one who paid attention to my history classes along with biology and science." She began to recite all she could remember of the species. "The precursors to Vinklings are believed to have followed our kind onto land give or take a hundred or so years. Some say they learned how to shoot ink and some other stuff from the decently evolved Inklings or Octarians, some others say it just happened. There are supposedly some who appear here and there in Inkopolis."

"So they aren't bloodsuckers or anything?" Pat mused. Looking over the selection of drinks offered. At worst, he received a mixed expression from Loorea. "I'm kidding, but you were saying."

"I don't know much beyond that. They don't show up in most writings about the Great Turf War at all. I assume they just stayed out of it." Marie concluded. "It's an honor to see one in person."

"Oh, thanks." Loorea responded, not really enjoying this spotlight she was given.

"Smart, your two races could learn from that." Pat muttered.

"Come on, cut us a break, did you even have a recent to compete with?" Callie shot back.

"We had ourselves to fight." Patton retorted. "I can give a history lesson later, but you didn't explain how you got here."

"Oh right, we were searching for you in the other domes we have on this list." Callie resumed her explanation. "We can tell you more when we get out."

"So I assumed you have this grand plan to get out." The human muttered.

"No, what are you doing?" The four turned over to Pat, who was picking up and inspecting drinks that decorated the one wall. Slung over his shoulder was several rags and cloths he pulled off the tables. He turned back with an innocent look on his face, acting like he was doing nothing wrong.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna have a shot or something." He said as he set several glass bottles down on to the table next to him. "I'm just gonna start a party."

"You realize how strong they say this stuff is?" Marie said. "I am not dealing with drunk you on top of how you are."

"Didn't you listen to me?" Pat responded. "I say drinks are on me, but I never said I was offering the drinks to you..."

I * I * I * I

Meanwhile, while Patton was formulating his crazy idea several Octarians were discussing the current state of their man (and squid) hunt. Several of the Salmonids were called up to join the search. Watching over them was a very disappointed Octoling.

"All the entrances and exits are guarded and under watch. Salmonids are patrolling the lower levels with reinforcements coming in. We will find those two ma'am." One Octotrooper reported.

The Elite shrugged him off. "Find them or we're all going to get fried." She held back her rage back from her fellow soldiers.

"Poly-8, the Director wishes to speak with you." One Octoling came to the Elite. "Seems awful urgent too."

The Elite grumbled. The day had already been going badly for her as it is. The only times the director wanted to a talk with anyone was for orders or dealing out punishments for failure. Knowing how well her day has been she knew the probable reason why.

"I'll get there in a moment."

"But the Director is on the line now." The octopus held a communicator in her hand. "And it is urgent."

She sighed, taking the communicator. "I have all the exits and floors-"

"I am already aware of the security measures you are taking, I am asking about your progress with searching for the ancient. It is supposed to be under YOUR watch." The distorted voice came out in a very impatient manner.

"I already have forces going through all areas of this dome and buildings. I will find him."

"I hope you can keep that promise, I will come back into contact if you complete your task." The Director ended the conversation there. She sighed, knowing what failure would most likely mean for her.

An Octocopter flew up to her. "We've found something over by the southern checkpoint."

"Is it anything related to the human's whereabouts?" She snapped.

"No m-ma'am, but I think that yellow ink appearing isn't just a coincidence."

I * I * I * I

Patton, Callie, Marie, Loorea, and Agent 3 all waited in a side ally that had just been swept by Octavian forces. They were watching a group inspect a puddle of ink that they had put down in hopes of causing a long enough distraction to make a run without any contact. The problem with the plan was that they had not expected more soldiers to join in. Effectively, every exit was equally guarded despite their efforts.

"I guess there is no way out of my part trick then." Patton frowned.

"I still think this idea of yours is crazy." Marie frowned. "This is impossible."

"If someone came up to me claiming that the future world would be dominated by cephalopods who evolved to resemble us in the way you do. While on top of that are capable of changing back into a squid, shoot ink with toy guns, and fight over electrical catfish, I'd tell you you're nuts." Patton turned to the group with a wink. "But this is probably not my best idea..."

"But that happened, look at us." Callie whispered.

"Fair point." He nodded. "But I don't get why they have such an interest in me."

"If what they told me is true, then they probably want someone who is impervious to ink on their side." Agent 3 stated. Pat considered what she said with a shrug.

"I think we should get started." Pulling out his lighter he lit the end of the rag sticking out of a bottle he had put in his hand. His own Molotov Cocktail wasn't meant to do much more than distract and cause enough carnage for them to get out. Hurling the glass bottle at a wall where multiple troops stood guard was one of the most satisfying things he had ever done. He admired the surprise of their faces before running after the agents that already began their run. He had several more bottles in his right satchel as he lit another at a cluster who started to run him down.

Agent 3 had already well made it halfway across the open area they were running through. She realized the secret genius of the plan: This was like no weapon ever seen before. Both races have never tried nor needed to use weapons such as what Pat had improvised.

Several Octarians and Salmonids had regrouped and were soon realizing one flaw the cocktail had. The flames didn't last too long without fuel to keep it going. On top of that, spraying their ink on it put it out almost as well as water could. They worked furiously to put out the flames as Pat dished them out.

The agents and Patton soon made it to the pipe that would take them out of the dome. As the cousins worked to pry open the grate Pat and Agent 3 worked to hold off their pursuers the best they could. They both took turns either throwing a bottle or firing off ink.

Suddenly they all stopped. The Salmonids and Octarians backed up to reveal the Elite, who had her grip on Loorea. The four froze as the Octoling dragged the terrified girl halfway across the open area. Even when she changed forms she could only struggle against her.

"We both know where this is going, so just turn yourself in." Any form of hospitality was gone from her voice. Pat could almost feel the anger radiate from her, as all the octopi and fish gave her plants of space. She had taken the business approach to this situation.

"Pat, you can't." Callie said.

"A rock and a hard place..." Pat muttered as he walked up to the Elite. "I'll consider it when you let her go."

"Drop the lighter, and step forward." She demanded.

Pat threw the lighter behind him as he was ordered. The Octoling stood there, her glare slowly eased under the mask. She let go of the Vinkling who flopped over to the agents.

Patton stood with one bottle in his hand. "You got some really strong stuff, burns well." He noted. "Here." He attempted to smash the bottle on the side of her head. The Elite expected a move like this, ducking under the bottle thrown at her.

"The hell do you think you're going to get away with?" She snarled with a kick to his knee. "Do you realize what I've sacrificed just so you can be out of that pod?" She was nearly screaming at him while signaling several others to take him away.

Patton slowly got up looking head on. Everyone failed to notice several splat bombs flying in their direction. The first of such unceremoniously bounced off of Pat's head. A second after the bombs blew taking the majority of the Octarians and Salmonids around the human. Looking around he saw several ghostly looking Octopus floating up around, one appearing very, very upset.

Agent 3 and Loorea helped up the disoriented boy to the pipe that would lead them out. Several Octarians tried to muck through the ink while they fired off, but their efforts were too little too late. Callie shut the grate behind them as they began their slide back to Inkopolis.

After a half hour of speeding down different pipes to be sure they weren't followed the fort cephalopods sprung out of a grate on the opposite side of Inkopolis. A slam came from the grate as Patton smashed into it, grunting with the impact.

"Sorry, but usually we don't have problems getting people to fit down there." Marie opened the top of the kettle. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but where are we?"

I * I * I * I

The Elite walked down one of the hallways of the lower levels. Soon after she finished coming out of the spawn pad that was designated for the area, she received orders to go to the Director's office. Entering a secure wing she flashed her ID at one of the guards, despite her reputation she still had to abide by policy. Standing at the door she held took a breath as she went in.

The Director was seated behind her desk, reading a novel she had purchased the previous day. On her desk were papers, books, and maps situated in an orderly fashion. The walls had paintings depicting Octarian history, from the early days of the Turf War to images showing some of the more simple parts of their way of life. Behind her were more maps and a screen for catching up on the news. Unlike most, she was a manipulator, and she knew how to burn straight through anyone. Looking up from the book she watched the Elite walk to her desk.

"You wanted to speak with me, ma'am?" She asked.

"Yes Amber." The Director began. "I would like to know just how fit you still are for your duty."

The Elite froze, never having been called anything but her call sign by the Director. "Could you explain more?"

"Yes, you are one of the most capable we have here, yet you let a fossil and squids roll over you and all who were put under your command. I hope that isn't a sign of you looking your touch." She explained, walking around her desk. "You were the one who thought there was value in bringing it back. You requested to be the one who would watch over it. I just authorized what you wanted to do, and I really hope that wasn't a waste of supplies or time."

"I can get him back ma'am. Just let me go and ill have it back in time for the experiment." Amber replied.

"So I will give you one chance to prove to me you can. In twenty hours you will leave on your own expedition yourself to reclaim this human". Return empty-handed, and you will not be welcomed back to the project." The Director stood in front of the Elite. "While you are valuable, you can still be replaced."

"What do I do if I can't, if the Inklings have a hold of him then what is the possibility of me getting to him?"

The Director turned around. "If you cannot retrieve it then make sure that it cannot become a threat to us. So I recommend you use the time you have left here to get well prepared." She waved her hand to indicate Amber was dismissed. "Don't disappoint."


	7. Log No. 1-0-1.0

Log No. 1-0-1.0

_Greetings._

_What you have sent to us truly warrants a far more serious in depth look, yet I wish to receive a response from you in person before we do such actions. I have no idea how you have uncovered such a find, yet what you have delivered here is truly unique. I invite you to our lab to show you the results in person. Of course, we have kept the specimen intact for future testing and study. What I am willing to say here and now in this short statement is that these could prove to be very profitable in the business you claim to be in._

_I look forward to your response._

_~Professor Inko Denarious._


	8. Now What?

Pat stood up to survey the nightlight in front of him. His eyes adjusting from the long drag through the inky pipes. He tried to wipe the ink out of his eyes until he realized that his eyes were clear of the gunk. He blinked his eyes taking in the sights of the city.

"Welcome to Inkopolis!" Callie grinned. "This is the place we live."

Patton looked around, taking in his surroundings of the back alley they were in. He sat down by a stack of boxes as be took several breaths. He had no idea how he should respond to this situation he was in.

"Oh, so now what?"

Marie thought about what to answer. They had planned to get him back, but they forgot about what they were going to do when he was found. "I think we could try having you stay here for a bit."

"Aren't you trying to keep me hidden. We are gonna get caught here." He glanced nervously.

"Relax, we can't afford to take you back to the shack. You're safer here in the city where those Octarians won't dare come knocking." Marie responded taking off her mask.

Patton took this with a grain of salt. "Where else are you gonna drag me." He muttered as he looked up at the setting sun. "I rode out the apocalypse just for this."

The five of them waited there in silence. Loorea went over to Pat and sat down next to him. Callie motioned to her cousin, indicating that they had a half-hour until they had to go live. Agent 3 tried to break the silence, but her efforts were to no avail. Ten minutes later Marie spoke up.

"We have something to do, you'll see us real quick." She spoke while slinging her charger over her shoulder. "Should we meet up at the studio, or find something else?

"How about Angler Avenue?" Agent 3 suggested. The cousins thought this over and nodded their approval.

Callie waved goodbye frantically as her cousin began to drag her to the studio. Pat chuckled at the cartoon-ish scene, as he hadn't had much a chance to find humor in anything the past few days. "We'll catch up and decide what to do latter!" Callie cried.

He turned to Loorea, who had a polite and nervous smile on her face. It didn't help that the markings of her "mask" made her look constantly afraid. He couldn't shake the thought that she reminded him of the BLF's poster child "So what do you plan to do now?" He asked her.

She looked up to him. "I don't know what to do, I-I'm not familiar with this city or where I'm going."

"Well, I can assure you, you aren't the only one..." He trailed off at the end, not knowing if he should say something more or not.

"I kinda owe you."

"For what?"

"For pulling me out when you could have left me behind." Loorea shrugged, looking down. "No one's done something for me before."

The three fell silent again as Loorea nervously shifted. She had never been around people, and knowing that she was in the presence of an ancient didn't help.

"We should get going before the second evening rush." Agent 3 cleared her throat. "It's always busy with turf players then."

"Sounds fair." Pat meandered over with Loorea close behind. "So I know things were kinda rushed earlier, but I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, I'm Kathleen." She replied. "If we hurry, we'll catch the broadcast at Sush's corner."

"Broadcast? What's that about." Loorea asked.

"You'll see, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Kathleen responded with a wink. The three walked down the empty road. Patton took note of how similar the city was to the cities back before he went under. While the area they were in lacked any pedestrians at the moment, the place had a feel of life of its own. They walked next to a store that specialized in electronics. The window held several TVs that played ads for various ink weapons and other everyday items. Pat could make out what was being said, yet when he tried to make out what somewhat the items were, but he couldn't read a thing on the screen.

He sighed as he turned to look if they were being watched. Right after he turned Kathleen tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. Looking back to the screens she was pointing at his jaw nearly dropped. There was no way he could hide the shock on his face.

"Hold on to your tentacles, it's Inkopolis news time!"

I * I * I * I

The disgraced Elite made her way to one of the exits made to be used by manned vehicles. She knew the garage would be all but abandoned due to most of their resources were now being used for initiating the experiment. She wanted to leave without much interaction with anyone. She had used her time given to prepare herself and gathering what she would need. She now had a hefty pack on her back and some extra pieces of gear on her person. That gear included her standard Octoshot, Splat Bombs, Tank, Squee-G, and other objects.

Amber left the main dome with her mind centered on only one task: Seeking and locating her new target. She had an idea of where the squids would hide Pat, so she decided that she would begin there. Traveling to the city was a foreign idea to most Octarians, Amber included. That made Inkopolis the perfect place to hide him. She swore to herself that she would complete her job.

She had been a part of the project since it started, securing a foothold in what she believed could topple the Inklings claim to the land. She had been taught about the Great Turf War since she was able to speak. Learning of what little bit of land the octopi had compared to the squids demanded justice.

Unknown to Amber the Director was watching her leave through a monitor in her office. The Octoling sighed, mulling over her decision to send the Elite out. Amber was one of the best and most fit for her assignments, yet she wanted to initiate the end goal way before they could even poke it with a stick. On top of that, the Elite's insistence of involving the ancient had grown thin: The idea had merit, but it was both a drag on resources and became a liability that the Director was sure would come back to them. After some consideration she sent Amber out as a way to kill two birds with one stone.

The Director walked out of her office. Her personal guards flanked her as she made her way to the lower levels. One thing they did learn from the experience earlier was that now they had to hurry this project before the Inklings did something to ruin everything.

She passed a paper to one of the overseers that walked out of the evaluator. "I trust you came make these happen in due time, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." The Twintacle replied. "The second wave of prototypes are already nearly finished, and I believe the lines are nearly complete."

"Good, I want to see the progress myself." She replied. "Spread this word to the others."

The elevator closed taking the Director and her escorts down to the floors below. The project had been running smoothly, and will continue to as long as she was concerned.

I * I * I * I

The Inklings and human sat on a bench talking. The cousins had changed to more casual clothes that still hid who they were. They had also found a Bobble Hat lying around to attempt hiding his hair and eyes. Callie and Marie explained to Pat and Loorea their situation of being both agents and pop stars. Pat had gotten over his shock of seeing them on the television. The conversation was reaching its end when Callie decided that they had to find a place for Patton and Loorea to stay.

"Are you sure certain you could get away with storing me somewhere? I'd hate to be a burden on any of you." He asked fully knowing that other options were hard to come by with his predicament.

"Don't worry, there's this small place down the street that's out of the way that is fairly good for the price. Marie and I rented a place there until she made us get kicked out." Callie assured him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. People just don't understand how to hold a civil conversation." The singer retorted.

"I think you'll be fine there. Kathleen, Loorea and I will get an apartment, you two can wait here." Callie said, encouraging Loorea to go with her and Kathleen.

"What?" Pat had raised an eyebrow at this proposition. The two still felt slightly uneasy about the other. Marie had improved though, shrugging with a look of uninterest. "I have some things I want to know still anyway."

"I want the both of you alive and in one piece when we come back." Callie chimed. The three of them walked to a small apartment building down the road leaving Patton and Marie on the bench. They both watched them leave, with Pat one of them could have traded places with the other.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite. Meat past the expiration date is not with worth anything." The Squid Sister winked. "But I still don't understand you."

"What more do you want?" Patton asked. He had no idea where this was going. He had given up trying to wear the hat comfortably and just let it slide down across his face.

"You risked your life to help that girl you had just meet. She sticks to you like she's known you for a limited long time, but we know that isn't the case." Marie laid out her observations.

Patton considered this. "I mean, I helped her out, and now she feels like she indebted to me for some reason."

"No, I mean why did you help her, you two haven't known each other for a full day yet." She paused. "Unless you two were busy in that dome."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." She taunted. "I didn't stop to think if your kind had stories of a stranger and a girl, just so happy to ac-."

"Don't finish that." Pat cut her off.

Marie relented, going back to the point she was making. "You'll be fine, I'll be easier to get her into things here, but a human appearing..."

"Things could burn over." Pat finished for her. He shuddered at the thought of being found.

"Yes, but we could learn so much." Marie assured him.

Pat sighed, trying to think of how exactly he wanted to say this statement without a talk of their old war. "It's strange how both of the main races here want to be friends with a dead man walking, but you can't get along with one another."

"You know how history complicates that, and we can't trust that they won't backstab us."

"My county did it fine with the Japanese after the Second World War." He muttered before changing the subject. "I still don't get how you deal with your extreme double lives. It sounds like it would work fine for fictional characters, but for stars?"

"It's not that bad as it was. Months ago before Kathleen was designated Agent 3, we did all the work while trying to manage our schedule. Then we realized that rerunning some of our clips worked well, no one had noticed yet." Marie replied. "Looks like they're done." Indicating to a head beckoning them that belonged to the other cousin.

"Grand, I thought the latest ones at the shopping centers were a wait." Pat looked over, expecting some response. "No?"

"I get it, just not something we make jokes about here." She responded.

Pat sighed. "Figures all my material is outdated."

They quickly made their way over to the building. They Inkling behind the desk was too busy flipping through a magazine to notice the human quickly move in and up the stairs. The room they had selected was the average sized room for the building. Pat took note of the windows in their room that lead straight to the roof of the next building over. The place had recently been cleaned the day before. By Inkling standards, it was small, but Pat and Loorea were fine with what the place had.

"Sorry, but this apartment was not really meant to have a lot of room." Kathleen stated.

"Oh, this is fine by its own right." Pat assured her as he inspected the place. He looked around as he dropped his bags and canteen next to a sofa. "I've heard stories of worse."

"This should be a good place for you to hang low until we figure out what to do next. It's self contained living, so you shouldn't worry about staff poking around unless you bother the neighbors." Callie paused.

Pat shrugged. "What is there to do? I'm stuck hanging low or completely removing myself from all that lives." He sat down next to bags. "How hard would it be to take me back?" He pondered.

"We can't do that. We have no idea what they're doing. For all we know the Octarians could of taken all that was in your cave." Marie pointed out. Pat considered this in his I internal debate.

"We can decide what to do later, here's our number if something dire happens." Callie gave a slip of paper to Loorea.

"Where are you going?" Loorea asked.

"Just going on with our lives. Besides, it's getting late." Marie answered. It was indeed getting latter. "We hate to go, but some fans get really inquisitive when you let your guard down." With that, Marie and Kathleen walked out while Callie did stay back lolling enough to give a "Stay Fresh!" before leaving.

Pat and Loorea stayed in the apartment for awhile. They had nothing on them, save for Patton's bags, so unpacking was an unnecessary thing to do. Loorea sat down next to Pat on the couch. They sat in awkward silence for awhile.

"I rode out the end just so I can be thrown through this." He pondered. "Was it worth it?"

Outside Callie, Marie, and Kathleen made their way down the street. Kathleen looked at the duo who gave her a reassuring smile. They went down silently toward the square until they broke off to go their own ways. Kathleen went back to where she had her apartment in the city while Callie went to the Octo Valley grate to update their grandfather in the situation. Marie made her way they the studio, not bothering to head to their apartment that night. There were things she had to do there to get ready for the next day.

I * I * I * I

Time had passed and Pat was lying down on the sofa in the apartment. He gave the bedroom to Loorea knowing he could do the couch just fine. He sat there pondering what he was to do now. The deal with this whole project ordeal was much for him to take in. His thoughts lead him to do something he never gave into willingly.

He slept.


	9. Tomorrow is Another Day

Pat woke up in the apartment. This felt unusual to him, having felt like he had just lied down on the couch minutes ago. Light seeped in through the window, blinds blocking full entry. Dragging himself over he peaked through the blinds. Outside there was not much more to see than roofs and a stray Inkling walking the street. Looking at his he saw the time was nearly ten thirty.

Turning from the window he drew his attention to the room Loorea took. The door was wide open and there was an empty silence from the room. Out of respect he only peered into the room, trying to see where the Vinkling was. The room had been unchanged since the night before, except the bed was unmade. The room had no evidence of current occupation by anyone beyond that.

"Loorea?" He asked, turning to the rest of the apartment. He was answered only by the stomping of someone taking the stairs down.

Patton panicked, thinking he had been set up. He hurried around the apartment trying to find any way that the girl could have been hiding as a joke. He opened cabinets and drawers to see if she was anywhere. He made a pass by the couch when he tripped over his umbrella that was recently placed there. He picked himself up as he turned to, what he realized, was the same umbrella that he had until the Salmonids cornered him. Attached to the umbrella were two pieces of paper.

Looking over the papers he the terrible handwriting in several human languages. He scanned through the bad spelling, poorly made symbols, and separate languages until he found two he could understand: Error filled English and rubbish written Russian. He scanned the English, correcting the "Waz AmaKo" to "Was awake" and doing the same for the Russian translation. He soon had both versions that to the point that they both were understandable and agreed with one another.

The note read:

Hey Pat. Kathleen suggested we try to see how Loorea would do interacting with people, so we came by to take her to the plaza. You were out when we came, so we dropped off your umbrella and this note. (I hope you can understand some of this scratch. -Marie) We'll be back before lunch, so we can figure out what we can do next then.

~Callie~

Pat sighed, putting the papers down after reading them a second time. He sat down trying to figure out what would entertain him until the squids returned. Looking to the TV. He realized that he had a perfect opportunity to try something as he pulled some stuff out of one satchel of his.

I * I * I * I

Meanwhile, a block or so up the road the four girls made their way back to the apartment. Callie and Marie wore day clothes, plus their mask and shades they used. Kathleen wore simple clothes and shoes she saved for around her apartment. The Inklings and Vinkling were in the middle of a casual conversation about Loorea tentacles. A conversation could have been normal in Inkling society, but with the ones like hers, it was a unique circumstance.

"I don't know how that's even possible." Callie said as the four cephalopods made their way down the road. "Your tentacles shouldn't allow you to do that."

"Look who's talking." Marie chuckled. "You drag those around and yet you still function."

"I'm being honest, I don't feel a thing." Loorea said. "They're just there." The topic of the conversation was on Loorea's webbed spiky tentacles. The agents had doubts on if they could get any clothes onto the girl, but she went in and out of the changing room as fast as any other squid. No a single sign of scratching or pain was on her when she came out of Jelly Fresh's dressing room. She now had on a Squid Girl Tunic and Acerola Rain Boots to replace the older cloths she was previously wearing.

"It's still impressive, those things are SHARP." Kathleen observed. The spikes alone drew some attention from several Inklings passing by. Loorea was slowly warming up to interacting with others. They were relieved when the crowds parted from her, everyone going back to their normal day.

"I hope Pat can hasn't trashed the place." Callie shifted the subject to where they were heading to. "That is if he's awake."

"As long as the Textslice app is accurate he might understand what you put down." Marie said.

"My writing wasn't that bad for you to put a note about it in every language I put down." Callie sighed.

"I just put it to try to be nice, at least your normal writing is better than ancient." Marie smirked. "I think he'll be fine as long as he trusts us enough."

They turned the corner to the building that Pat and Loorea stayed (and hid) in. "He'll be fine." Loorea hoped aloud. They made their way into the building, the greeter behind the desk fast asleep. Callie pushed the elevator button. Having already been on the first floor it opened up to let them in. The filed into it before resuming any conversation.

"If we do get him out in the open, then we can't mention what happened with the Octarians and Salmonids." Marie said as the door closed.

"We can't pretend nothing is happening, DJ Wasabio was right about that." Kathleen put in. "I'm not sure if we should focus on one or the other. Heck, we can't be sure if he is or is not behind this. For all we know, he did approve of this."

Marie thought it over. "I don't like that he's conveniently open to tell what he knows about this. Though I can't recall him ever outright lying to us as much as he tries to be intimidating."

Loorea leaned against a corner, not knowing how to say a thing. She listened to the three trade ideas and possibilities of what they were to do and the agent stuff they spoke about.

They filed out of the elevator down the hall. One right turn and they arrived at the apartment.

"Time to tell what's up. I'm certain that he-.

She stopped mid sentence to see a Patton connecting and disconnecting several wires to the television and a little rectangle thing. He looked up to the group with an innocent face, like he did nothing.

"What are you doing?" Kathleen asked, seeing how the Human had the wires connected in the wrong places.

"Trying to connect my thingy to this TV. It's more or less frustrating as the ones we had." He responded without missing a beat.

"I was expecting worse." Marie muttered. "Put it up, we came to solidify what we are going to do next."

Pat sighed, pulling the wires out of the television and sitting at the table. He put the wires and device back into the satchel. "So what were you doing that didn't require me, The usual girl party and stuff?"

"No, we were actually getting Loorea here out with some people and to replace her old clothes, like what I wrote down." Callie chimed as she took a seat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, you're Russian and English need some major work." He said as he looked at the paper. "Though I suppose it was passable for your first time." He indicated the two translations he could understand to Marie. "So how did it go?"

"Grand, everyone appeared fine with her. We even took her to some shops to freshen up." Kathleen said with a dramatic presentation for Loorea, who spun around to show off her dress. Her blood red tentacles nearly spamming into both Pat and Kathleen.

"It fits you, but I'm no expert in fashion." Pat nodded. "I guess there won't be much for you to worry about."

"But what about you? Aren't you gonna do something?" Callie interrupted.

Pat paused, thinking of what to say. "I don't have a plan. Living in some zoo or talking about the old days in some museum isn't appealing to me. I can't see what else I can do."

"If you go around like that then nothing will happen, do you think we'd actually put you somewhere against your will." Marie, Loorea, and Kathleen too a seat at the small table with him. "I actually need someone other than Callie to bicker with." She finished.

Pat sighed, picking up the hat he had. "I guess I'll go out and observe from a distance at the least.

Loorea smiled, turning to the Human and others. Kathleen looked skeptical, still undecided on if they should be focusing on one dilemma or the other. She, however, nodded in agreement, knowing something about him would need to happen. The cousins both nodded in agreement.

I * I * I * I

It had been an hour since the group had parked themselves at a boardwalk that was in view of Saltspray Rig, making it a rather popular place for Inklings itching to watch a free match. Pat still hadn't worked the nerve to go up to interact or move from where he hid on the roof. The others sat a table that they could see his position, or more accurately the tip of his hat. The normal rush had died down, only due to the map rotating out of the lineup. The last straggler had just left moments ago.

Kathleen broke the silence with a "Perhaps we should've thought this out more."

"I hope he isn't asleep, I haven't seen that hat even shift for a while now." The singer observed.

"Should we go over and ask if he's fine?" Loorea asked, nervously twiddling her sharp tentacle spikes.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Callie looked back to her. "We'll be right here if he calls quits."

"What, w-why me?" She stammered.

"Because he and Kathleen don't know each other well enough, and we already know how shaken the relationship is with Marie." Callie answered.

"Oh, then I guess I can try."

Before Kathleen or Marie could reply or point out that Callie was also a fine fit to do the job, Loorea already started her way to the roof Patton had situated himself on. They watched as climbed a makeshift ladder up to where he was, cutting a small branch of a nearby tree unintentionally with her spikes.

"What are you playing at?" Kathleen asked Callie.

"It's just something that I want to see how it will play out."

Loorea made her way to the spot Pat was at on the roof. The Bobble Hat was still awkwardly positioned on his head, having given up being comfortable with it on. He had a frustrated look on his face. He also spoke rapidly in some way she couldn't understand at all.

"Хорошо, что я делаю? Oh, I don't know. Это не может только быть то, что трудно, Просто пойдите в некоторое Подозрение и скажите привет. Тьфу... Oh come on..." He more or less repeated this program process and words to himself. Loorea silently sat down next to him, waiting for him to notice.

It took him a full minute to realize that Loorea had sat down next to him. He sprung up in surprise, totally forgetting that he was trying to keep a low profile.

"How-how much did you hear from that?" He asked.

"A bunch, but I have no idea what it was." She responded awkwardly.

"So uh, Russian isn't translated into your language." Loorea nodded her head. "I suppose that's a thing then." Pat concluded.

Boy and Vinkling sat on the roof for a bit, staying silent. The only thing that broke it up was a sick sounding sneeze, which Pat passed off as an allergy to something.

The silence truly ended when Pat called it quits. "I guess this was a lost cause after all." He began to stand up, but was stopped when Loorea began to talk.

"How is this difficult for you to talk to people? I didn't see you like this in that dome." She inquired.

Pat looked at her and sat back down. He thought of what his answer should be carefully before continuing. "I guess it's just some odd thing with what happened in the dome. I think I'm fine with this little group, but I'm still not sure with the society as a whole. I guess there are some who would be fine with me, but I still have that interrogation and ordeal stuck in my head. And then again, I am special just because I'm not dead. I have no idea what that could bring my way here." He looked to see her reaction. "I simply don't belong here."

Loorea didn't know how to answer. Pat got up to take a look over the ledge, just to be sure that no stray Inkling was coming down the dock. Unfortunately, the old branch of the withered tree he used for support gave out, causing him to go over the ledge. He kept falling, but never quite hit the ground. Opening an eye, he saw that there were two long yellow filaments were wrapped around him. The drop was a good twelve feet, his head was mere inches from the ground.

"Woah, are you ok!?" Kathleen and company hurried over to the two, instantly alerted by the fall.

"Um, yeah." He looked up after being sat down, still unsettled. "Thanks."

"Sure!" Loorea replied as she made her way down the same way she came up. The filaments slid back to their concealed position under her tentacles.

"What was that?" Pat shivered, rubbing his sleeves.

"Oh, those were my stretchy things." Loorea answered. "I usually use them to fish..."

The four of them just looked at her. The initial shock had slowly worn off on Pat. He was about to comment that should be impossible to fish with those when he turned and hid a sneeze.

"What was that?" Callie asked, concerned about him.

"Nothing to worry over." He reported. "It's some allergy."

"That doesn't seem too convincing." Marie helped him up. "You seem like a terrible liar."

"Oh, thanks for the vote in confidence."

"I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Guys, why don't we try over outside the Kelp Dome?" Callie interjected. The rounds between both Pat and her cousin was starting to wear thin on her. She was unaware that Patton decided to call it quits.

"No, this isn't going to work the way we're trying to do it. I just don't have it in me." The boy sighed. "It's awful convenient no one came up during that episode."

"Well, now you just jinxed it." Marie muttered. "We should head back if you aren't up to it."

"Deal." He abruptly answered, turning his heel around to make his way down the walk. The squids all watched him go. He kept going a good bit before he caught on that they were all watching his brisk pace. He turned, looking down the way he had came. "Wrong way?"

"Yeah."

I * I * I * I

Cuttlefish muttered something as he made his way back to his worn shack. He hadn't gotten any news back about the mysterious golden egg. Where this was not that big of a problem itself, he had never known neither his friend nor the Inkopolis delivery system to be downright useless.

"Ya still bummed over that egg or something?" Octavio snarked.

"Perhaps, I know this is out of the way, but the mail still comes." He snapped. The old soldier rested down on a bench. "I still don't know why, but it still feels weird."

"I know, I can't believe that a bunch of long tentacled suckers went out of their way to defy one of my fine orders!" The DJ nearly boomed. Cuttlefish sighed, leaning on his cane. He looked around the valley, avoiding looking at the globed octopus. He stopped at what he thought was a mirror of his own eyes looking back at him. He blinked, looking again at the object.

"Do you see that?" The old man asked. Pointing to the direction of the eyes.

"Uh, I see a bunch of zapfish dolls you left to sit." He replied with just giving a glance.

Cuttlefish squinted, looking back that direction again. He saw the dolls sitting there, left over from the training runs the agents did through the valley. None of them were looking back at him, just empty eyes looking about with no purpose other than to be hauled around the valley. He looked at a box of crabby cakes. "I should find a new brand, this stuff really getting to me."

I * I * I * I

Pat crashed the moment they returned to the apartment. After getting a late 3 o'clock lunch, a new experience for Patton, having never experienced Inkling cuisine. (Not including what he had at Cuttlefish's shack.) He sighed as he slumped into the apartment's couch. Loorea silently sat down next to him.

"Well, that was one day." Kathleen said as she made her way into the apartment.

"It's kinda a shame too, I didn't get to do what I was trying to do." He paused, noticing that the idols were now not present. "Aren't we light on a few party members?"

"They had a meeting to attend. Fame removes free time of those who earn it." She replied. "I kinda don't know what else to say."

"Then don't bother, I'm too tired to do anything." Pat groaned, wiping his nose.

"Well, we got you two something to wear when you sleep. We uh... we got the largest we could find for you." The agent turned to exit the room. She paused before she left, wanting to say something. She softly shut the door behind her.

The two continued to sit in their almost predestined silence. Pat shuffled in one of his bags, bringing out the same object he had earlier. The turned the small console over in his hand several times.

"Are you still trying to do whatever you are doing?" Loorea asked looking over at the device in his hand.

"Well, no. I guess I can try later, I just don't feel it now." He got up, placing the device down. "Tomorrow is another day."


	10. Log No. 1-1-2.5

Log No. 1-1-2.5

_The lifesavers have proven to be efficient. We can now confirm that the SPAWN pads won't be a factor in the field, and these won't result in loss of any kids*. The majority of them can carry them selves fine, the are perfectly capable for what they need. However, the youngest still uses a freshly given JR, so I will consider assigning each a weapon. I will need to focus on bringing them back to the ship one the run is over._

_*I still have no idea how squids end up in places they are encouraged not to go to. Perhaps I'll look into it latter. It's... concerning._

_~G._


	11. This Was Just A Trip To The Doctor...

It was a new day in Inkopolis, and already the daily splat was on. Ink covered nearly the entire surface of Flounder Heights. It was a casual turf war, played for fun. Both teams made their way back to their respective SPAWN pads after hearing the verdict. Judd had just made his call on the match with the blue team winning the round. Right before a lone straggler followed the others out of the map, she looked to her left. Several buildings away, Pat and Loorea sat down under Pat's umbrella, observing the ongoing match.

Kathleen gave them a summary of how this worked, using the ink to claim land and how the pads respawned an Inkling after the splat. After the second repeat of the explanation Pat had a solid grip on how this sport worked. He kept the comparison to the FPS games the humans had to himself, not wanting to waste the time on something that probably would never become popular here.

Pat glanced at Loorea sitting next to him, looking for a reaction. He personally was never one for sports outside of NASCAR, something he enjoyed watching when he was younger. "I guess it's fun." He finally admitted. "I wouldn't be able to tell for myself."

"I might try myself." Looked over, intrigued to say the most.

Pat sighed, taking his umbrella as he stood up. "I still don't see how any of this could of happened..." He stopped, holding back a sneeze. Loorea watched as he stretched along his way across the rooftop. "I just… I dunno."

A superjump nearby caught their attention, both not used to the alternative way to get far, especially for the human. Pat walked back to where Loorea was, pulling the oversized hat over his head. The Vinkling stood up next to him, waiting to see what he would do next. They didn't stay still for long, when suddenly, a loud crash resounded behind them, causing Pat to jump.

"Relax, it's only me." Kathleen reassured them, stretching after the jump she made. She waited for Pat to recover from his surprise. "So what did you think of the match?"

"It's... something we didn't have." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Our weapons kept people dead… for good."

"Well, at least you get an idea of what we do for fun, given that you probably had your own thing you did." Kathleen said, tying a shoe.

"Yeah, but it's... creepy how your culture developed to be so similar to ours." Pat almost shuddered. I can't tell if I would be more or less uncomfortable if everything was different or not. He thought to himself. "I... I still don't know what to think."

Pat turned to make departure off the roof, moving down a stairway that led to the top floor. Kathleen followed him down silently, while Loorea changed form and hopped onto Pat's shoulder, causing him to wince for a moment before she eased up on her grip. When they entered the elevator, Pat turned away from the others to hide a sniffle, yet he wasn't as discreet as he had hoped. Kathleen and Loorea both looked to Pat, seeing how his condition was the same as before.

"Pat, are you..."

"I'm fine." Pat got out as he rubbed his eyes.

Kathleen was unconvinced, eyeing him silently before coming to her conclusion. "Alright, we're taking you somewhere, you're concerning me."

Pat looked at her like she was kidding. Her expression didn't change whatsoever, and his sense of dread grew the longer they waited inside the elevator. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" He felt his heartrate pick up the pace from under his coat. Loorea hopped off of him, sensing how off balance he was becoming.

"I can't just let you blow yourself out when I'm with you." Kathleen assured him.

"But... I'm human, how could you possibly... and if I were to see a doctor, no, anyone for that matter then it's over. I-I'd be shipped or poked and-"

"No one will poke you." Kathleen confirmed impatiently, slightly frustrated at Pat. The door opened just after she uttered those words, granting exit. Pat hurried out, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat as he hurried out of the building. The girls quickly followed behind him, in attempt to calm him down.

"Pat, wait up and listen. This is a friend of my family, I'm certain you can trust him if we go for just a quick visit." Kathleen reasoned with him.

"What's so bad about a doctor?" Loorea asked, confused. Both squids were on either side of him, as he made his way along the sidewalk. Some of the more keen eyed people would have stopped to look at Pat, it wasn't for Loorea standing out more.

"Nothing... I just can't do this..."

"Well, I suppose that you shouldn't have a problem making a left turn if it's nothing." Kathleen smirked, as she texted Callie where they were headed. A small nudge from her signaled Pat to turn to the right. He didn't get the chance to voice his protest, being silently shushed by Kathleen. Loorea giggled at the scene as she followed them.

"Are you going to tell me who this friend is?" Pat asked.

"Nah, but he'll like you two." She led on with a wink, gesturing at the two of them.

At this, Loorea had a confused look to go along with Pat's mix of suspicion and fear. They both shared a look, trying to figure out what exactly Kathleen had meant. They continued on through the street, until they reached what they assumed was their destination. Pat found it uncanny how close the place was to what looked like a lab. Pat shuffled nervously as Loorea rang the doorbell. The building looked welcoming on the outside, but he had no good view of the inside.

I * I * I * I * I

A middle aged inkling stood over a coffee pot, waiting for his 11am boost that he usually relied on at this point in the day. Anyone off the street could describe his appearance as that of an average looking squid. He was casually waiting for the final part of his usual morning routine to finish brewing. The first sip was taken when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked to his calendar, not expecting any visitors this week other than the one visit yesterday. He made his way to the door, straightening up his counter and table before going to greet the visitors. He opened the door, presently surprised to see a familiar face.

"Oh, I didn't think you were paying a visit, Miss Sighly. I thought you were on break from your... hobby."

"Sorry Inko, something came up, and I thought you might want to have a look yourself." Kathleen leaned up against the door frame, nodding to Pat and Loorea.

"Oh, guests! Do take a seat." He stepped aside, allowing them in. He sipped his coffee before turning to the trio on the couch. "Oh, Vampyroteuthis infernalis, I wasn't expecting this." He declared after he observed Loorea, almost bowing in greeting. Inko took a seat, captivated by the girl. "It's been some time since I saw one of your kind."

"Thank you."

"Y-you speak Latin?" Patton asked, still unsure of this whole situation.

"Splatin? Of course, studying biology involves some dabbling in that. It's good to know what we all came from, after all." The professor said without shifting too much focus off Loorea. He wrote down notes, like any good scientist would be doing. "Do tell, you can still glow, correct?"

"What?"

"Bioluminescence, can you glow?"

"Prof, you're confusing her. Heck, what are you talking about?" Kathleen spoke out to him on all of their behalf.

Inko looked up from his notebook, being confused before realizing how far ahead he was getting. "Oh, my apologies. I've never had a chance to have an interview like this with one of your kind. There are just so many rumors and speculation."

"Yeah, I can." Loorea confirmed, shifting in her seat. The ends of her tentacles, two spots on her head, and where nails on a human would have been lit up. She blushed under the attention, as she quickly stopped the glowing.

The professor quickly scribbled down the what he saw. "That's good, amazing even." Curiosity got the best of him as he reached over and pulled out a plastic container from a little cooler next to him. He passed the green bottle to Loorea. "Here, tell me what you think."

She looked it over before taking a drink, after what looked like a single sip the bottle just emptied out like that. "What was that?" Loorea asked, looking satisfied from the drink.

Inko looked her over. "Ink…" He gulped, taking the bottle back from her. "Pure, unfiltered ink…"

Silence fell over the four in the room. Everyone looked at Loorra and the bottle in Inko's hand.

"Well, I think you'll like this..." Kathleen broke the silence, trying to the subject to the reason they came.

Pat sat there listening to this exchange, fidgeting with his umbrella in his hand. He spent the majority of this time holding back a sneeze. He lifted the hat slightly up, enough to get a look at the Inkling. He didn't look like the kind that held any will to anything, yet Pat couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Well, what's the problem?" The professor asked, looking at the human with keen interest, slipping his glance to Loorea now and then. Pat relented, pulling off the Bobble Hat. The professor sat there, trying to make sense of him. He skipped several pages of his notebook, leaving a few blank. "Are you… a new species of urchin?"

"Uh... no." Pat answered.

"A seriously tall anemone?"

"An-what?"

"An anemone, well, that isn't you." He scribbled some more on his paper. He leans close to him, inspecting every detail. "Definitely not."

Pat looked to Kathleen and Loorea, silently pleading for an explanation or help. Kathleen just silently nodded to reassure him.

"Well... I'm ancient..." He began. He slightly eased up slipping out a sneeze. Inko looked him over, stopping eye to eye. "Blueshot eyes, nose running, I see."

"Uh, you see what?"

"Zaldin." He muttered, not minding what Pat asked. He muttered to himself as he got up and went over to a cabinet in another room. The others waited for him to return. Pat heard shuffling sounds coming from the cabinet. To his relief, the man came back with a pill and glass in his hand, having expected a needle of some kind. "Take this." He said as he handed the pill and glass to him.

Pat eyed the pill before swallowing it, not bothering to wash it down with a glass. He had a sense of panic wash over him for a moment, though it gradually washed away as he felt his head clear and eyes become less stressed.

"Hey..." Pat blinked, feeling better from the pill. "That's pretty good. But uh, what was that?"

"You caught Zaldin, an old disease that most anyone has built up an immunity to it. However, you don't appear to have had one." He scribbled more on the notepad. "How... you said ancient."

"Oh, yeah I did." Pat acknowledged his slip up sheepishly.

"Huh, when you mean that you are referring to..." He looked up, and a look of recognition slipped onto his face as he connected the dots. "That should be impossible, the newest remains we found were dated to be long before the Great Turf War. How did you last so long?

"Well, it's some explanation..." He looked to Kathleen and Loorea, hoping for some help. Kathleen gave him a nod, while Loorea was twiddling with her spikes.

"He knows… he knows what I do." Kat assured him.

She went on to explain what happened the last few days, with Loorea joining in here and there. Inko wrote down some notes he gathered about humans that he picked up from Pat's indirect explanation. He sat there pondering for some time before saying anything. "That is quite the story."

"You're, not going to question that?" Pat asked him.

"I've known Kat long enough to know when she is trying to pull something over someone's head." He turned to the girl, who put her hands up defensively and shrugged. "Besides, I can't explain how you are... you."

"Well, I'd like an explanation of that myself."

Inko chuckled, his eyes wandering around into blank space. "Perhaps if you do feel open to it at a later point, we can have a fine talk about you and your kind. There's a wealth of knowledge to be discovered."

"Sure," Pat mumbled, brushing the idea off. "Anyway, is that pill supposed to be enough for me?"

"No." The man replied, his concentration returning to him. "Do come back tomorrow, just to see if anything improves or gets worse. I'll keep this between us until you change your mind." It was nice to meet you... mister..."

"Pat, Patton Matthews." He finishes for him.

"Professor Inko Denarious." The cephalopods and human gave their farewells and began to depart. Pat situated the hat over his head readjusted his coat, slinging his umbrella over his shoulder.

He followed Kathleen and Loorea down the street. He suddenly heard a slipping sound behind him. He turned to see a little strangely colored jelly look at him before sliding down an alley. He spun back toward the other two, not knowing if he should say anything about it or not. He decided against it, since it probably wasn't a big deal. He ran to catch up with the others again, heading back to the apartment.

"So uh… what was that in there… with the whole ink drinking and such?" Kathleen asked Loorea. "I've never seen that before."

"Well it tasted good." Loorea kept along without skipping a beat, not realising how morbid that statement was.

"Well, I at least have nothing to worry about." Pat said, chuckling to himself. He suddenly stopped, feeling his sides before remembering he left his bags and canteen back in the apartment. Kathleen and Loorea both stopped, looking at him in concern. "I'm fine, got my umbrella."

They carried on their way back to the apartment. Pat noticed how Kathleen stayed some distance from Loorea, but said nothing of it.

"See, I told you that wasn't going to be bad." Kathleen said when they stoped at a light.

"Ok, so he wasn't as bad as some I've seen, but I'm still not going to waltz up to anyone." Pat muttered. "But I suppose he's ok."

"No real problems, I thought you were going to be 'oh so horrified' or something." Kathleen taunted, leading them along the street.

"That's real quality comedic gold right there." Pat muttered

"Good then, I believe that means I can trust Loorea to be able to get you back there while I'm visiting family then."

"Wait what?"

"Me?"

"I'm just going up to visit with my family for a day. The two of you can't get into too much trouble for one day, can you?" Kathleen opened the door for the two of them.

"No." They both answered heading into the building. Pat stopped and looked, noticing how overcast it was getting. "I'm… still uneasy about this whole thing though…"


	12. ...But I Wasn't Expecting You

Pat found himself waking up the next morning. He was accustomed to little sleep, but he knew something was off when he opened his eyes to see that everything was still blank. He slowly lifted a hand to his head, stopping when he felt something squishy. He stopped, moving his hand to the side of his head and lifting up. His vision to his left cleared up, as he realized what was happening. Loorea had snuck out of her room to sleep with him. She currently was situated on his head, snoozing peacefully. He shifted his head to the side to breathe, struggling to not disturb the Vinkling's slumber.

Laying on the couch, Pat stared blankly out into the random space of the room. Over and over, he ran over yesterday's ordeal in his head. He went from the medication he had taken, to Loorea's stunt with the ink bottle. Pat tried to stop himself, but other thoughts crept in after the last one sank. He held back a yawn as he looked about.

He focused his attention over to a clock that he spent at least a few hours yesterday learning to read. "Ten already?" He muttered to himself.

"Huzz?" He heard and felt Loorra's groan. The little squid looked around, and then down. "Oh, sorry!" She slid off his head. She changed form on the couch as he slid his legs down, both sitting side by side. Pat slightly yawned, still not fully awake.

Loorea shifted next to Pat, wrapping her webbed tentacles around herself like a blanket, sitting to his left. "Pat, can I ask you something?" She asked after a moment of sitting there. She looked up to him.

"Yeah," he answered, shifting his attention to her. "What do you need?"

"I... I don't know. After that visit yesterday I just felt… weird. The way Kathleen looked at me... and everyone's reaction to me drinking the ink..." She let out, shuddering. "Am I..."

"Loorea… don't do that to yourself." Pat interrupted before she got too into it. "Take it easy. I'm supposed to be the strange one here, not you."

She looked up to him. "So I'm not weird to you?"

"Everything here is weird to me..." He muttered to himself. He stopped, looking over to her. "No, it's just something that's unique with you." He said, trying not to force it out. Conversations like this, or in general, weren't his best.

Loorea thought about what he said for some time. She then smiled, leaning into him. "Thanks, big bro." She said as her rightmost tentacle slid up around his shoulder, somehow not impaling him.

Pat chuckled, glad she was feeling better. He leaned back while Loorea continued to lean on him. Did she just call me her brother? Pat thought to himself.

They sat on the couch for some time, but soon, Pat stood up. "We should get going or someone's going to MAKE me extinct..." He muttered, getting up to get his usual clothes. Loorea sat there for a little bit before heading off to get out of her pajamas. When she returned, she found Pat waiting at the table, bags, canteen, coat, and all. He was squinting at the newspaper, putting effort into reading the inkling language.

Pat gave up on the newspaper idea, putting the paper down. "Why do I bother?" He muttered, not noticing the Vinkling. She changed, her little cephalopod form flopping up onto his shoulder, giving him a moment's surprise. "Ready to go?" She squeaked.

"Yeah." He got up, throwing on the hat and grabbing his umbrella. They left the apartment, Loorea content with her position on his shoulder. They made their way on the streets. Pat looked up, having rather taken this from roof to roof to avoid any possible contact.

He walked for some time, having felt like the walk had gotten longer than he remembered it. Loorea slid down, walking herself behind him. They walked past a similar alleyway, but he couldn't place his finger on why this one stuck out to him. He shrugged, moving on from it.

Loorea looked down the same alley, curiosity taking over as she saw a hunched figure glancing her direction. She stood there for a brief moment before approaching the figure. It seemingly disappeared, leaving Loorea standing confused. She turned to follow Pat when she felt a hard yank on the backside of a tentacle.

Pat had been walking on until he heard a high pitched "Eeeeeeeeeeeep!" sound behind him. He turned just to barely see Loorea being dragged down the alley. He immediately ran to the entrance, just to see the outline of the two join with the darkness of the alley.

"Hey!" Pat rushed down the alley. He turned to look around the area, nothing was around the immediate area. Pat walked in more and more, creeping into the darker part of the alley. "Loorea?!" He called out, his back to the exit. Something rolled out of nowhere in front of him, moving slowly, almost without purpose. The glass cylinder stopped a few rotations in front of him. It was clear with something red inside.

"Hello?" Pat asked as he approaches the object. It was a large jar, with a strange attachment to the lid. Inside was a little Vinkling squid shaking in fear. He looked the jar over and moved to take the lid off. The moment his hand went into contact with the jar both he and Loorea were shocked.

"EEEEEE!" She shrieked in pain, as she quivered even more.

"What is going on?!" He asked while shaking the zapped hand. He quickly looked over the jar in panic, just barely noticing the shadow behind him. Something big was in its hand from what he could tell.

"Hey!" He turned and blocked an incoming blow with his umbrella. The second strike snapped the umbrella in half, opening up a clean shot for a third. He didn't get a good glimpse at his attacker before everything went dark. When he next opened his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar place, having been tied up by someone he recognized.

"Tell me this is a joke..." He groaned.

"Oh, trust me, I don't joke. You have a lot to answer for." The Elite answered. She tightened the cuffs more than necessary, only stopping when she was satisfied with the pain she inflicted on him. Amber stood above Pat, satisfaction spread all across her face. "Aww... did the little puppy think mama wolf was going to let him wander out in the open world alone?" Her voice oozed sarcastic cuddly talk.

The human shivered from both the presence he was in and that he felt cold. He tried to reach for his pockets but he realized that he had neither the free movement nor pockets to reach for. Looking down he realized that he had been stripped of his coat and bags.

Pat grunted as he was picked up and pushed against a brick wall. "Not so special without your toys huh?" She taunted, spinning around to exaggerate that she had taken his coat, canteen, and satchels as her own trophies. She stopped, getting serious now that she had her laugh. "Now, I believe that the we have a little meeting to attend to." She smiled, pulling him along without his consent. "Don't run and I'm certain we could get along fine."

"Where are we?" he demanded.

"Home dummy." She responded being vague because she felt like it. "And don't worry, I have the little girl taken care of." The Octoling tapped a bag as she gave Pat a motivational strike.

As Pat was drug through the corridors, he realized that this place was actually more familiar than he originally thought. He noticed the architecture oddly gave him a sense of déjà vu. The place had an odd military feel to it. Then he figured it out. He had been taken back to the kettle. So when a group of Octotroopers who seemed to recognize the three of them walked by, that was the kicker.

They soon reached a guard, who looked them over. "I wasn't expecting to see the likes of you ever again."

"You thought wrong, tell the boss I've brought some guests." Amber snapped.

"Well Travis, is it me or the Director who could pluck off your tentacles with our bare hands?"

"I-I will have her know." The male Octoling immediately complied, rubbing his head along the way.

Amber waited eagerly, impatiently waiting for this chance at redemption. She stared at Pat, determined to not be undermined twice. Her simple waiting became impatient tapping in the spot.

A few rooms down, the Director was in her office. Word had been flying around that one of the elites who had gone out had returned with a special artifact. She knew there was only a select few possibilities for who this could be. An intercom buzzed, she simply pressed down before the trooper in the other end could report. "Send them in." She ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am" the Octarian on the other side acknowledged, surprised by the immediate answer. The Director turned and waited her guests to enter. After a moment's waiting, she finally heard the approach of two people to the door. She watched, almost amused as Amber hauled in her prize. The Elite stopped, holding a deathly grip on Pat as she dropped Loorea's jar down.

"Poly-8, reporting in, extraction successful." Amber reported in, giving Pat a shove to the ground. She pulled the jar out from a satchel and dropped it next to him, Loorea still shaking inside.

The Director looked over Pat, eyes taking him and adding all they gathered to her calculations. "I'm impressed." She turned to Amber, "I wasn't expecting to see you or this again."

"That means I'm back in the project, right?"

"Of course, but I'm not going to offer you a third chance after this. Take this squid to a cell, then report back here. I may just have one more thing I have for you."

"Yes ma'am." Amber eagerly saluted before picking up the jar. She gave the jar a tap, taunting the poor girl inside. Chuckling could be heard down the hall as she left the room.

"So… you are this... human I've heard so much about." The Director inspected him, watching his moves with interest.

"Yeah, I am." He stayed on the ground, not moving far from the position. "I assume you are the one everyone answers to."

"You are correct in that. I am charge of this entire project." She walked up to him, glass in hand. "Care for a drink?"

"No." Pat refused, standing up, drawing in the art and everything else that was orderly placed in the room. "I'd rather have answers."

The Director chuckled, putting the drink down. "It is only natural for someone to want that. Well, since this is a civil discourse of sorts, I'll explain. The first reason is that you simply know too much, both you and that Vampire Squid." She walked up to Patton, eyes narrowing. "The second reason is related to you alone, and I'm certain you have some idea what it is already."

"You want me to help you in some way." Pat deduced.

"Yes, that does save me from some explanation." She confirmed. "However, I still think this idea is far-fetched. According to what we have seen and gathered about you and your race, your invulnerability to ink could be rather useful to us." She swiftly made her way around Pat, releasing him from the cuffs the were beginning to cut into him. She tisked as she looked over the cuffs, observing that Pat couldn't change to escape them.

"You want me to fight with you, just so you can take over everything." Pat leaned up against a wall, turning away from the Octoling. He rubbed his wrists, allowing the circulation to flow through them again.

"No." She answered, she unlocked a hidden door, swinging it wide to reveal a giant map on the behind several paintings. There was a map, the likes of which shown the entire mass of land the two races had once shared, and now fought over. Pat turned and looked at the map, taking it all in. She pulled the human's attention to a body of land separate from the island. The small landmass extended to the end of the map itself, having more uncharted on the map. "This is what I have in mind."

Pat took it in. "You've found a separate place to move your populations, so you have the fish things working for you so you can pack."

"Again I must correct you, only a select few will be coming with us." She crossed her arms. "The idea is that we train and equip the Salmonids with weapons to take on the Inklings and their city. Once we have what we are after, the order will be given to eliminate all that is left."

Pat backed away from her, disgusted at the idea. "You'll wipe out all of your past and leave this place a wasteland just because you can?!"

"Correction, I can't risk having any one follow us out of vengeance or any other reason. There will be plenty of land for these... things to inhabit. So we won't worry over those fish coming by for a long time."

"And what the hell do I have to gain from this?"

"It depends." The Director dropped her arms down, moving them behind her back. "If you are as competent as I have heard you can be, then I may just secure you a spot with the select."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I guess it would be a shame, but I suppose that other younger cephalopod could become conditioned to our cause if we need it." A sadistic, fake grin spread on her face. "We won't need you, and I just did explain so much of this to you, so you'll most likely be the final relic of your kind to become forgotten."

Pat looked at her, failing to see the logic in her words. "That's... that's..."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" another voice shouted.

The two of them turned to the source of the declaration. Amber had returned from sending Loorea from the cell. Goggles off, she looked at the map on the wall in bewilderment. They both could tell that she had been listening in for some time. The Director didn't look surprised, smiling as if she had already planned on Amber returning by now. "I can understand your how you are confused, however, there is nothing for you to terribly be concerned over."

"You would take out the majority of our race just to enjoy your own paradise for yourself?!" The soldier stood there, still taking it all in.

"That is a harsh way to put it. But if you do as well as you have you'll certainly have a secured spot." The Director looked at Pat. "That reminds me, you have one more thing to do..."

"That is?" Amber stood on guard, awaiting her order.

"I know you have been getting your hands on some unique prototypes of ours as well as collecting some ancient artifacts, as I can see from your latest expedition." She motioned to Pat's coat and bag she had claimed. "That considered with this thing's immunity and unwillingness to join us, you are to execute him here with any weapon of your choice."

"Do I get a say in this?" Pat asked sheepishly, hating how almost no one asked for his opinion in these matters.

The Director shook her head as Amber complied, pulling out a well preserved Uzi she put in the bag earlier. She pulled the goggles back over her face, covering any emotion she could have shown.

Pat wildly looked from Amber, to the Director, and back again, as he desperately tried to think of something to do. "I am going to waste this entire round right here, all for you and my race." Amber said. Pat could have sworn that there was a smile for a moment, before she pulled her finger down upon the trigger.


	13. Ink Spilt Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter that probably will be the biggest shift in tone this story will ever take... Enjoy.

It was dark. The first thing the stuck out to her when she was released from the jar was the darkness of the room compared to the one she was thrown into earlier. There was only a stiff mattress and a table in the room. All she could find herself doing was curling up in the corner and wait. She shivered in the dark for some time, alone.

Every creak shook her a little, not being able to see what was in the dark of the cell. She only peeked now and then, having her eyes squeezed shut for the majority of the ordeal. However, on one try, the room seemed to have lit up a little. Opening a second eye, she noticed that she had started to glow. The room became slightly more welcoming, but not by much. She turned back to the wall, sighing where she lay. She felt herself begin to nod off when a loud crash sounded off in another room, causing her to become alert again.

She shivered, remembering where she was. She wiped away dry tears from her face, trying to stop her shaking. She gulped, realizing how hungry she was getting from the wait. She had lost track of time by now, feeling more time had passed than what really passed in actuality. She couldn't tell how long she was going to be trapped in this room. She sighed as she tried to fall asleep.

Shortly after falling under the spell of rest she was again forced awake by a sound. This time it was over at the door, the wiggling and turning of the knob almost exaggerated. She looked up, hopeful at what could be on the other side of the door.

"Hey dummy, the door is kinda LOCKED." An unfamiliar voice was heard on the other side. The sarcasm bleed through the statement.

"Sorry, kinda eager if what they say is true." Someone replied, both voices masculine in nature.

"Grill, Tent, calm down and let's do what we're meant to do before you pull some stunt." Another voice flatly declared. "We're only here to keep her in and make sure she's alive until the Trashmasters decide what to do with her."

"Azz, you know what's going to happen, they'll put her to work in a shop downstairs or run her through initiation and breaking. It's the standard thing that happens to the deserters all the time." The first voice answered.

"Hey, it isn't going to be bad if she gets through initiation." The second chuckled as the lock finally gave them right to enter.

The door opened right after, as the three walked in. Loorea cowered at the sight of the three figures, all of them male Octolings. The third one was the shortest (and most responsible) of them, put himself right next to the door. "Ok, I guess you were onto something..." He said.

"Hey, she's glowing. This is going to be our own personal light show." The leader of the three chuckled. Despite not being an elite, this one always managed to wiggle himself into meetings and practice sessions, most of which he was immediately thrown out of. He slipped off his instant tank as he tossed a lump of bread at her. "Eat heartily."

Loorea's took the hard dough and bit into it. She soon devoured the bread, it hardly filling her at all. Looking up she shivered as the octopi remained in the room.

"Kinda wonder what she'd look like in the standard military gear..." The second mused. He walked over to her, leaning over her as he smirked. He tugged her up, grabbing ahold of her arm. "I guess this will do fine enough..."

Loorea squirmed out of his grip. She backed up from him, unknowingly walking right into the leader, She froze right as she bumped into him. Before she could turn to face him he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the non-spiked side of her tentacles. The second Octoling pulled up on her right, blocking another escape. "If you relaxed a little bit then I suppose this wouldn't be so awkward for you." The first sneered, pushing her down to the ground between them.

"L-leave me alone..." Loorea stuttered, crawling into a corner. She turned away from them, feeling a slight urge to fight back. She puffed up her cheeks, soon spewing out some ink like substance that glowed onto the two guards.

"Well, I think I'm gonna show you-"

"Calm down." The short one moved from his spot at the door, eyeing the three. "You are being a little rough, you know."

"Come on, this is going to be just fine." He yanked at her again. "Just look, there's nothing here to worry about." He grinned, holding the Vinkling in his grasp.

Unknown to them, Loorea was gradually feeling her self-control slip away. She was sick of how the two were pushing her around. Little by little she felt some unknown urge to do something, but she couldn't understand what. The third one wasn't bothering to help her by much. She looked at the third, hoping for some form of mercy or assistance. At best, she got was a sigh from him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt just once." He came up beside the other two, looking at the girl.

The Octarian grinned, keeping her in his grip. His victorious face went straight to confusion when he heard a growl. Turning to face his prize he was filled with bewilderment as he saw two filaments reach out on either side of him. Before he could respond with anything he felt a jerk in the arm he held her with. He didn't let go, but he then felt her hand clamp down on him, forcing him to release her. He stepped back from her, wiggling his wrist to return feeling into it.

"Hey, what is this!?" One of the other Octolings asked, both trapped by the filaments.

"You said this was gonna be simple!" One shouted as he fought against the filaments. His struggle was pointless, as the stuff only wrapped tighter and tighter with each room the wiggling offered.

The head of the three turned from his entrapped comrades, turning back toward the Vinkling. "I guess we do have some fight in this little blowup doll." He stretched, trying to pretend he wasn't intimidated at all.

Before him stood Loorea, the spots where she glowed were now fully lit up, her corner of the room was illuminated red. She stood unshaken by his presence now, no longer wearing innocent fear on her face. She watched as he walked up to her. Her eyes locked onto him, awaiting whatever would happen. She could have been considered scary if not for normally being unintimidating in nature. Another growl slid out as she stalked toward him as he stood his ground. He eyed her wearily while trying to hide it with a lackluster confident face.

"Alright, guess I'll just sho-" He began before he was cut off from being lunged at. The Octoling found himself pinned against the wall, a nasty pain growing from the points of impact. The webbing of Loorea's tentacles stretched as they reached out, the spikes finding flesh to dig into. He couldn't even shout before he felt her clamp down on him. When it was over all that was left was his now limp body with deep gashes all over, his body no longer holding the life it once had.

She turned, feeling the two struggle even more. The poor fool bit down on the filament that was around him, having gotten his head loose enough to be able to reach down to it. She only winced ever so slightly. "When I'm outta this I'm gonna feed you to those bottom dwelling fish myself." He declared after giving up on chewing his way out.

They heard a pair of hurried steps begin their way to the cell. Loorea turned, dropping one to jam the door shut. Before he could get back up the filament fastened itself around his neck. All he could do a writhe as the Vinkling closed in on him.

The remaining Octoling could only watch as Loorea mutilated his two fellow octopi in arms. He held his breath as he could only wait for his turn. He didn't move as Loorea stood over the two bodies. She turned, looking at him with cold and unnatural eyes. Her dress was soaked with the purple-ish blood and ink from the previous two, some of it was on her face and tentacles. She released him, both filaments pulling back to their spots, now unneeded.

"Come on, I-I wasn't going to hurt you." He pleaded. "This could just be between the two of us, right?" He reached for his Octoshot, only to find it and his tank across the room. Scampering away he tried to open the door, only for it to not bulge. Turning, he could only watch as she bore down upon him. All he could do was give up hope as she felt the inevitable begin. He could feel the spikes tear into him, diving into his boneless body. He felt her bite down, draining him before all his senses went blank. He dropped, not at all feeling the impact of the ground. His vision went blank as he looked at the last face he would ever see.

Loorea stood looking at the bodies that were lying around her, still empty of any emotion. She no longer felt that dull emptiness in her stomach, now full. Her face didn't change until a beating on the door intensified. It was then that she snapped back to herself, realizing that she was in the room surrounded by the three dead bodies. She gasped, moving her hand over her mouth. She pulled it back when she felt something sticky on it and her face. Looking down, she stopped in horror as she saw her tunic and nearly half of her was covered in purple fluid. She bent down and sobbed as she put the two together, catching on to what had happened.

Just then the door slammed open, light filled the room with a silhouette in the doorway. Loorea turned away, her eyes haved adjusted to the dark, save for her own glow. "Course it's the last one we look." She heard.

"Then hurry up, it's a miracle this wasn't the first place they thought of putting extra security." Another voice said, a ready to go tone the voice.

The Vinkling shivered. "G-go away..." She curled up in the center of the room.

"We will, but we gotta bring you too." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Pat down next to her. His face filled with shock when he saw her. Loorea threw her arms around him, crying.

"Alright, hurry-." The Elite poked her head in, taking in the scene. She had given Pat back his coat, but kept his bags to herself at the moment, remembering the earlier incident. She was partly taken back by the scene, and also slightly impressed. "Well..."

"Come on, let's go." Pat encouraged Loorea, who simply changed forms, shaking in his arms. He shifted her in his arms, carrying the terrified Vampire Squid out. Amber stayed behind for a moment, looking over the three dead before hurting after the two herself.

"You have some explaining to do." She muttered alongside Pat.

"Well, so do we." He grunted. They made their way through the place. Amber giving directions, being the main guide. They came across several guards who were bent on tracking them down, however, Amber had with her several toys she was dying for an excuse to use for some long time. The biggest thing they did have on their side was how close they already were to one of the vehicle garages.


	14. The Hike Back

"That's it, I don't know what else we can do." Marie snapped, unhappy to say the least with this turn of events. Her frustration growled within her, however, she had not yet reached maximum grump.

"It's a big city, but I cannot imagine them disappearing on the first day unintentionally." Inko responded. The professor had joined the two idols in their search for Pat and Loorea. Having contacted Kathleen by noon, he was trying to puzzle together what he knew. "We can't search this whole city for the two of them in the time we have left today."

"They have to be here, I can't imagine the two of them just leaving." Callie tried to think of any reason Pat, or Loorea would disappear.

"I can, there's nothing tying that human to us or this city than trying to stay away from those Octarians." Marie grumbled.

"But what if... what if one of them came back and swiped them?" Callie suggested.

"Agent 3 drove those suckers out of here when they came, I doubt any others would try."

Inko sighed. "There's no point in bickering, it's getting dark, and I need to head back to my house for a special project. I'll tell you if I come up with any possible way to narrow down this search." The middle-aged inkling bid them farewell, heading back to his place.

"I don't like this, that creature is too worrisome for us to babysit." The singer sighed.

"We'll find him, we only have so much land between us and the Octarians."

Marie sighed, searching unenthusiastically down the next alley, Callie followed, her own doubts silently brewing on their predicament. "We could involve Agent 3." Callie suggested.

"She's off with her family. Let her enjoy her time with them." Marie said. "I don't want her worrying about something while she takes a break, we don't know enough about this current situation."

I * I * I * I * I

A fire burned west of the city of color, overlooking the neon aura that dominated the city's skyline. The flame stood at attention in the presence of trees that shared the cliff with it, rewarding their presence with its light. Under one of the trees was seated the human, staring intently into the embers. Loorea was seated next to him, sleeping to recover from the butchering she had just inflicted. Her dress was stained red and purple, looking like it was taken from an abstract art gallery, having completely dried by the fire. Any of the substance that was on her face and arms had dried, having peeled off by now.

From across the fire Amber leaned against a tree, Looking down on the city below. The seaweed in her tentacles swayed in a nonexistent breeze. She kept that this was part of the same hill the octopi used to observe the human and agents days ago. After sneaking out she had returned Pat's coat back to him, still holding onto the shoulder bags just in case.

Amber sighed, turning back toward the other two, pulling off her goggles. "Rollercoaster of a week this has been." She murmured, taking a seat.

"When you put it that way..." He says, trailing off at the end.

"Preserve our kind my foot, that bitch only cared about herself and her fellow snobs. Just wait until we let the whole world know." She carried on through the silence. It became difficult to tell if she was speaking to herself or the two oddballs sharing the circle with her.

Pat turned his eyes down, feeling that any further comment would only drive on a bigger rant.

"If your kind hadn't ruined everything then none of this would have happened." The Elite grumbled. "This war, those fish, all of it."

Pat continued to stare down. "But because we fell and everything else that came along with it, your kind had a chance to grow." He picked up a stick, scratching it against the ground as he said that.

"True, you've influenced our culture a bit as well." Amber said after struggling to find a counter argument. She then returned to her frown.

"What does that mean?" Pat looked up, trying to understand what her first statement meant. "I mean, It is rather obvious that your society mimics ours..."

"It's not quite that." The Elite flipped her goggles over in her hands. "Stories kept by the historians suggest that when our ancestors came to this land, there were these small kettles everywhere. Before our kind learned how to build, they used those to live in."

"There were kettles, like the ones you supposedly have littered around the place?"

"Yes, but back then those were probably not for transport, they were... for something..." She tried to think, but the answer refused to come to her. "This is still your kind's fault."

Pat sat there, thinking. He was about to remark on how were there so many kettles there, or debate who's fault the situation fell on, when he forcefully held back a sneeze. Loorea shifted with a groan, changing to her squid form while staying asleep. He blinked before realizing what he had forgotten.

"Oh I-I gotta get back, I promised that I'd head back with my condition."

"Ha, we're not heading into that squid den. We need to head to the other domes, warn people about this." Amber stated, unwilling to compromise.

"I rather not die to what is your version of the common cold." He states, getting up while trying not to disturb Loorea.

"Let me guess, you aren't willing to see our scientists again." Amber predicted through her gritted beak.

"No."

They exchanged a stare down, neither threatening nor passive. Octoling and human glared, arms crossed and unwilling to back down.

She turned away from him, glaring at the city. "Fine, we'll leave in the morning." She spun back, pointing a finger. "But, If we are caught by someone who is willing to turn us in then you're on your own."

"I suppose it's good enough." Pat murmured, at this point he was willing to take it. He sat back down next to Loorea, still sound asleep.

Pat sighed, waiting to find some form of rest.

I * I * I * I

Inko sighed, having worked and studied through the night. There were questions he had about the object in front of him. The golden egg in front of him figuratively mocked him, as the professor still couldn't figure out quite what it did, or how it worked. He itched to learn more about it every passing minute with it in his presence, yet he was in desperate need to rest.

He sighed, pushing the case that held the object away from him. He picked up his phone, that was seated next to the jar, taking a look at the time. He stopped and gawked at the device, taking a look at the charge it had. He looked back to the egg in newfound awe. "How..."

He quickly reached for his notebook, flipping through the notes he had to before yesterday's conversation with Pat and Loorea. He crossed out some ideas and previous misconceptions, putting his name and date next to the scratches for future reference. He furiously scrambled down the observation he had just made. after the furious writing he had put down he hurried over to one of his drawers.

He pulled the shining egg out of its container, carefully placing it down on the table. He sprinkled down the object he had grabbed, fine iron filings. He watched as the iron particles moved around the egg, making a magnetic field.  _This could be the biggest find since the Zapfish themselves._  He frantically thought, filled with newfound energy. He quickly documented what he saw, sketching down a visual with an explanation of what exactly was going on. In his mind he thought of an abundance of tests he could now perform, having a clear idea what he could test for.

_I'm scratching all, if not most notes taken after today's findings. I'm probably going to break a few light bulbs in the process if this goes anything like Simpson's experiments..._ He wrote down.

I * I * I * I

The Elite woke up, her eyes shot all around her until they fell on Loorea. The Vinkling was napping peacefully, softly snoring in her sleep. "So much for seeing the Landfall Festival." She muttered, looking for the human, who appeared to not be present.

Pat stared over the horizon, watching as the sun continued to rise up through the clouds. He had walked and taken a seat over at the cliff edge when the sun had begun its climb. His mind was deep in thought as his eyes drifted over to the city, thinking of what he perceived to better times.

"Did you stay awake the entire night?" Amber asked as she seemingly appeared to his left. He jumped, nearly leaning over before he felt a yank back on his collar. Looking up the human saw the Octoling stare down at him through a pair of goggles.

"No." Pat simply answered as he was pulled up.

"You didn't?"

"Not one moment." Pat responds.

"Do you realize how unhealthy doing that is?" Amber pointed out to him.

"I've been like this ever since that car accident." Pat says as he stretches, running his hands through his black hair.

Amber watched him as he began to dust himself off. "We leave in ten minutes." She said as she turned to move back toward where the fire was the previous night.

Pat looked back over the horizon again before turning to follow. Loorea had just woken up by then, being perfectly fine until she had looked down at herself. She sat there feeling chills dance up and down her before noticing Pat was walking over. She stayed silent as he took a seat, trying to avoid looking at him.

After being seated for a moment Pat speaks "So-"

Loorea interrupts him, burying her face into his coat. "I-I'm scared..." She shook, holding onto him.

"Don't worry," He looks to Amber, who is packing up much of her gear into a backpack. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Not her, me..." Loorea looks up at him, eye twitching. "...what happened i-in that ro-room..."

Pat looked down, remembering the scene he had walked into the day before. The image was just as stuck in his mind as the Vinkling next to him. Unlike Loorea, who was terrified of what she had done, he couldn't put a finger on what he thought. "It's... ok." He says after some time, at loss for any other answer.

She responds with a shiver, not moving from the position next to him.

Amber walked over to them. "Let's go." She ordered, impatiently waiting for their response.

They got up, or Patton did, as Loorea simply changed form and stuck to his side. She smoothly slid up onto his shoulder rather quickly, her sharp spikes sliding over instead of grabbing hold of him.

"Would you like to... lead the way?" Pat asked with a theatrical bow.

"Fine." Amber snarled, not thrilled to be making this journey for the second time. She took the lead while Pat made his way behind, following. Weapons were at her sides, the Octoshot and ancient gun in their respective holsters.

No real conversation happened on the descent down, it was rather peaceful, civil even. It was the on the base of the cliff that complications arose, starting with Pat as he began to stumble.

Amber heard stomping sounds behind her, she looked over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the sight of Pat leaning against a lone tree. "What are you doing?"

"I... don't feel..." He said right before he collapsed.

Amber reacted after a moment of shock. Hurrying over to both the disabled boy and Loorea, who had gotten into her bipedal form. The Elite tore off her tactical goggles as she checked for a pulse. "Get up, dammit." She grunted, a furious growl on her face.

"Whu..." He groaned after a few seconds, blinking.

Loorea smiled, throwing her arms around him. "Bro..." She smiled. Pat struggled to get up with his dizziness and the Vinkling ahold of him.

Amber raised an eyebrow, looking at them both.

"Wha-w-what happened?" Pat finally got out.

"You just blacked out, you're in worse shape than I thought." The Octoling reported, looking him over. His blueshot had become far more noticeable in the light of day. There were bags under his eyes, and his stomach growled at all three of them.

"Give me my bags." Pat pointed to the bags slung over Amber's shoulder. "I need to eat something..."

She silently growled, hending the ancient his bags. Patton wasted no time opening the canteen to pour in some water. The two cephalopods waited while he drank. "Is that water?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Pat said between a breath. "Is it bad to do that here?"

"It's impossible for us to get any water that's not polluted, or what those squids keep from us." She answers with a scowl. "Any water we have disintegrates anything living when touched. It's revolting to watch, even when someone's connected to a SPAWN Pad."

Pat stopped drinking, he looked over the canteen for a moment, holding back a gag before closing it. "Ok then... let's go."

"Are you sure you can take this? You just passed out after that decent." Amber pointed out.

"About one pint of sweat now can cave one gallon of blood." He got up, feeling slightly better. Loorea let go, standing next to him.

Amber looked at him, she saw that he was not fit for a long distance travel like this. She also saw that he probably wouldn't improve without help that she herself didn't know how to provide. "Alright, we'll need to pick up the pace."

With that, they all continued on, Loorea now walking behind Pat. If they had looked at him closely they most likely would have seen the strain on his face. He moved on, keeping any complaints he had to himself. Now and then he would stumble along the way toward the city, feeling worn out by not just being sick, but other things as well.

They found themselves in the city sooner than they had expected. The place they came upon was a quiet rural neighborhood, nothing happened here that warranted anyone's interest, the street unacquainted with any life. That, however, did not stop Amber from pulling them into an alley when her attention went from her own thoughts to where they were. The place they were was as unremarkable as the block they were on. After being released Pat and Loorea rubbed their arms that they were dragged with. The Vinkling and human took a seat in the alley while Amber stood guard near the entrance.

"What was that about?" Pat got out, half sighing and half yelling. He pulled his left sleeve down, running his hand along the line of pale flesh that resided up and down the length of his arm.

"This is enemy territory, we can't just walk around expect a warm reception." She said, taking a look out to the street.

"Military minds..." Pat muttered, covering his arm back up with the sleeve.

Loorea sighed, turning to look down into the alley. The girl blinked, as went to rapidly tap Pat's shoulder. He turned to look at her, only to find his eyes immediately shifting to look a tan Inkling in a trench coat similar to his own. "Well, I wasn't expecting new customers today." The yellow inked fellow said with a snazzy voice. "It's always nice to see someone who knows how to wear a cool coat."

Amber turned, looking at this intruder. "Who are you, and why are you here?" She asked, her hand falling over where her Octoshot was holstered.

"Oh yes, I'm special kind of entrepreneur." He gave a mighty bow with swagger. "Gregory Inkwell, I've either heard or seen it all here."

"L-like what?" Loorea asked.

"Well, it is a fine honor to be in the presence of one of your kind again." He said to Loorea as he clasped his hands together. "And you are far from the first octopus I have seen." He stopped when he focused on Pat. "However, you... are completely new to me."

Amber stood there, not immediately swayed into believing him. "What kind of businessman are you?"

"Well, I happen to be the kind who's friends with everyone, because let's be real, trust with caution is needed in my trade." The squid stepped back, opening his coat to reveal his N-ZAP to and other assorted items hooked to the coat to them. "I sell special items for people, as well as make deliveries. Heck, just a while ago I sold this weird egg to someone I picked up from the lost mail."

The three of them looked at Gregory with varying reactions. Pat and Amber both glanced at each other, borderline sick. Loorea just sat there feeling unsure about the situation.

He carried on, not minding them. "I also give some really nice services. In fact, I don't mind who I do it for, ladies AND gentlemen."

"That is disgusting." Pat said while Loorea continued being plain confused as what Gregory meant.

"Relax... the law says fourteen and up, and that Vinkling's quite the sight for a young fourteen-"

He was cut short by a blast of ink. Amber had whipped out her gun, apparently having enough of his talk. "You're a liability, these two are my only bargaining chips." She stepped on him before he could scramble away. "And nothing personal, but you're a creep."

The yellow Inkling looked up into the barrel of the weapon pointed at him. Shifting his eyes up a little more would have rewarded him with a sadistic smile from the Octoling. "This... ain't going out in style..." He muttered before reaching for his N-ZAP.

Pat and Loorea winched, turning away as they heard a splat sound. Looking up they saw the orange gun being tossed at their feet. It struck Pat odd, reminding him of something. Loorea hesitantly reached down to pick it up, noticing a small clip attached to it, able to hold a small amount of ink. They both looked up at the Elite, who was standing over a pile of clothes once belonging to the living Inkling. Surrounding her was Octarian ink all around the ground. Gregory lay there covered in the Ink, motionless.

She got up, throwing the corpse into a dumpster. She then tossed down a little Squee-G, letting it do its job before putting it back in her bag. She turned to look at her two gawking audience members. "What?" She asked, walking down into the alley.

"Y-you just killed him."

"So? He'll fade and evaporate away before the moon rises." She carries on, smiling. "Now, come along before I find someone else to have fun with."


	15. Making it Back

"Bye sweetie, come soon!" A pair waved at the Inkling who had just boarded a train. The squid waved at the pair, smiling as the train began to pull out the station. The Inkling on board sighed, having enjoyed this visit that she took all the way here.

When the train had departed, beginning to merge with the horizon the one squid turned, kissing his wife. "It's nice to know our daughter takes her time to visit us."

"Yes, she's nothing like her partying brothers." His wife sighed. "What would we do without her?"

"Sammy, don't suggest that." He said, pulling an arm around her side. "She's safe and fine in Inkopolis as long as she continues to stay out of places she shouldn't be in."

"Right, Kat should know better than that." She replied before sighing. "But I can't bear to lose them..."

"Neither can I." The fellow said, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go over to Martin's for cards. We told them we'd be there tonight" He smiled taking her hand. She smiled at him as they walked away from the train. Sammy took one last look at the tracks before the pair left the station.

Down the tracks, the train continued to speed along. The passenger sat among other Inklings, still managing to claim a seat for just herself. Looking down at her phone, Kathleen punched in her password to look at her messages. Her smile faded when she saw who had sent the first messages in her notifications.

_Hey, I know you're with Samson and Sammy back home, but something has come up with our guest that we need your help with when you return._

_~SF Marie._

Kathleen sighed, looking up from the phone. She bit her lip as she swiped her thumb down to look at the next message that was presented to her.

_Hey 3 we really need your help if you could hurry up and meet with us at the place while you get back. We're really in need of your help with the two._

_Callie_

"First the Octarians and now this..." She muttered, looking up as the train began to slow down for the next station. "Maybe I should quit..."

Her thoughts fumed and boiled in her head, _You can't just quit, what will the others think? You've done so much work and the others need you..._

_...but I can't go on with all of this forever._

She quickly put her phone away when someone came and took a seat next to her, having been distracted to the point of not noticing the train had already hit the station. Kathleen scooted over, seeing as this batch would probably fill up the entire train from just looking at the crowd standing at the station. True to her assumption, someone took a seat right next to her. Jellys, crabs, and other assortment of evolved sealife came to sit inside the train's seats. "Hey." The newcomer smiled at her, obviously the friendly sort of squid.

"Hello." Kathleen smiled, looking up at him. At this point she was glad for anything that would distract her from her job at this moment. "Uh... I'm Kathleen, Kathleen Inka."

"Bay Dover." He said offering his hand. "You're going to the city for turf, aren't you?"

"You can say that." Kathleen nodded. "I was just up visiting my parents and family. Never know when I might not see them again."

"Are they ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are fine, but..." She stopped herself. "You just never know."

"Oh... sorry I asked." He said, turning away from her. His tentacles brushed against the side of her head. Kathleen was going to speak up, a bit annoyed when she stopped to look at his tentacles.

"Do you-what is with your tentacles?"

Bay turned to her. "Well uh... you like them?" He smiled, reaching his hand up to his head. Instead of having the usual two tentacles tied up behind his head, the Inkling had six tentacles as long as his arm. They all were pulled back. Cuts marked them here and there, varying in how recent they were.

"Haven't seen any like this before." Kat admitted, leaning her head slightly to the side. "What's with the cuts?"

"Well, my brother went to the city and started his own small barbershop. It's a bit experimental and such." Bay explained. "Sea told me if I needed a job then I could come to pay him a visit."

"So you've been practicing on yourself." Kathleen concluded, reaching up to poke one of them. "...And you've shifted their positioning and length.

"Yeah." Bay shrugged, pulling one around with his hand. "Though my method needs work if I'm gonna get to the point where I don't end up hurting myself. Won't be good for when I move on to other people."

"Obviously..." Kat observed. "I think I'll be fine the way mine are for now."

"Well of course not." He shrugged, a little hint of red in his face. "I need to get better." Bay paused for just a moment before reaching into the light bag he brought with him. "But um, if I and my brother can perfect it, feel free to drop by." The green squid smiled, pulling out a discount card. "Not like I have enough of these."

"Oh thanks." She looked at the card for a moment before slipping it into her small wallet. The conversation died down after that. Bay tried to look casual, twiddling his thumbs and scratching a tentacle now and then. Kathleen spoke no unnecessary words, having nothing much else to say as her mind wandered back to the thoughts of before. A glance out the window showed to her that they were beginning to indeed reach the city. She let out a soft sigh, knowing that her day was most likely going to be eaten up.

I * I * I * I

"This should have been ours."

Pat opened up his eyes, glancing over at the Octoling sitting at the edge of the roof they had currently occupied. _More of this?_ He rolled his eyes, sighing as he risked walking over to look at the ledge.

Loorea looked up, watching as the human wiped his eyes. The Vinkling turned N-ZAP over in her hands, Amber told her that it would be better if someone else had something in case of a fight. Patton had nothing to say on it, either too sick, desensitized, or ok with the idea to speak up about it. Loorea since replaced the small tank's yellow ink with her own glowing red goo. She glanced at the bags that Patton and Amber had set down, mind drifting in her own thoughts.

"Ready?" Amber turned to look at Pat. Surprised since they had only just begun to take a break for his sake on this roof.

"No... just taking a look." He mumbled, glancing over at the moderately occupied street below.

The Elite took a seat, waiting for him to turn back. _If I can't convince him of the conflict... I can try something else._  Amber thought, a slight smile formed before speaking up. "So, you're really going to stay here then aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Pat asked, turning to sit next to her.

"You two, is the big idea to settle down and be here with this high end and judgemental species once all this is over?" Pat cleared his throat, asking the same question once more. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, do you really think they'll truly accept you? You're too different." She leaned in. "You'll be in the spotlight, adored, appreciated. And when the jealous and cruel come along after some time, they will point out and twist things so you look bad and useless. Then they will study you, poke an prod you worse and longer than our scientists did. Then they'll put you on a worse kind of spotlight." Amber paused, leaking some genuine emotion in the last part. "Or thrown out just like us to die..."

The human stayed silent as he considered her words. Amber's words cut into the same concerns he had been having inside. He gave her a short glance, rubbing his nose. "Why... what makes you so invested in me?"

"Simply because I am." The Octoling crossed her arms, apparently satisfied with her own unsatisfactory answer. "Told you I put time into bringing you back."

"Right..." He sighed, looking back at the street. "All for someone who was by all means dead."

"And now you're not." She reminded him.

Loorea walked over at this time, still not saying a word at all. Seeing that Loorea looked ready, Amber got up and extended a hand to Pat. "I assume we are ready then."

"I guess." Patton sighed, getting up with her help. "Now to get to Inko's."

"Do we even know the way?" Loorea asked. "I um... still don't know this city that well."

"I remember where I picked you two up." Amber said, looking about. "That ally was a bunch of blocks ahead. We get there and work from that."

"Well let's hurry." Pat groaned, walking in the direction of Amber's gaze. Loorea gave Amber a rather concerned look before following behind. The Elite herself had worries over the human's health, but pushed those thoughts down. If Pat could keep himself together for this long, skipping from roof to roof with the other two, then he should be more than capable of lasting this final stretch. Though, in concealing those thoughts, others slid out. She had to warn others, and as of now, this detour was costing precious time.

_Still worth it._ Amber let out a slight smirk as she followed, soon taking the lead after some time. _Those squids can't kill me if I've played my cards right. Though it's just a matter of how long until my bl-_

"Oh look the apartment!" Loorea pointed, a high rise familiar to both Pat and Loorea in the distance.

"Oh grand." Pat nodded, trying to think. The group as a whole picked up the pace.

"Kinda hungry..." Loorea mumbled, not knowing what kind of hunger this was. "

Not too fast or we might get sloppy and fall." Amber warned, skipping to the top of another building. Inside she was buzzing about what would happen when they got there.

Her thoughts were cut off with a thud from behind.

I * I * I * I * I

Inko was busy with his new hobby-like work, instruments and wires hooked up to the object that had recently earned his newfound obsession. His counter was what the professor had to do his testing on, his trusty notebook not too far. It had been one while that he was tinkering with what he could do, more likely than not he was fueled by the coffee that he appeared to have plenty of in the mug next to him... or the pitcher beside that.

Suddenly the Inkling was started, jumping up at a knocking at his door. Ink shuffled what he was doing to the side, deciding that he probably could use a stretch from what he was doing. Pulling on his shoulder he gave a "Give me a moment." as he moved onto the door.

Inko's eyes went from barely open due to tire to immediately alert. Pat was brought in, an Elite he had never seen carrying him in as Loorea came behind, carrying Patton's bags and satchels. The human was conscious, but it was easy to see he was weak. The professor was at loss for words as the stranger set him down on the nearest couch. "Fix this."

Inko looked to Loorea, who nodded with a pleading look on her face. "How long has he been this weak?"

"He just passed out for a moment before we got here." The Octarian grunted as Inko looked over Pat for himself.

"I see." Without hesitation, he hurried to his kitchen and cabinets to see what he could do for the ancient. He hastily dug around to gather what would ease the symptoms that Pat had. He could swear he heard a foot tapping as he finished mixing a drink that he thought would do the job.

"Take this, sip at a time." Inko said, holding the glass for the human. Pat seemed to hesitate before taking a sip. Satisfied that Patton didn't fall over or die from something he didn't know humans could take or not, he let out a breath. The professor felt the masked gaze stare him down from the only one in the room that he did not recognize, or fully feel comfortable around.

"Um... I take it that you're the one who brought him back from wherever." Inko nervously concluded to her.

"You aren't wrong." The Octoling almost spat out, the mask giving her a guise of indifference to the Inkling.

He gave a slight gulp, looking to Pat and Loorea for any form of reassurance. "Well um... may I ask you-"

"Poly-8, that's all you will get from me."

"I see, would you like any-"

"No."

"Alright." Inko decided not to push the subject, turning to his kitchen. "If you'd like, go take a seat, I have a call and another to make." He said, his new visitor didn't sit down as he shuffled over to his phone. Inko had a feeling that this would be a peculiar night as he dialed the number of a client into the house phone. Inko decided to grab his personal phone as well, typing in to send a message as he contacted his client.


	16. Risky Rendezvous

The shorter tentacled Squid sister got up, seeing that it was now about noon for the day. Rubbing her eyes, she began to grumble to herself. "I need to stop basing my life off my contest themes." She took a deep breath in. "Or is it the other way around?

She got up, blinking as she threw the sheets off of her. She stumbled over to the mirror, throwing a mild look of indifference at her reflection. "Hello fabulous."

Marie went off to do her morning routine of applying makeup, picking her outfit that she'd wear offset, and silently appreciating the fact that Callie learned to tie up her tentacles without help several years ago. During this, the thoughts of Pat, Loorea, and this current situation crept back to remind her of why she didn't get as much sleep last night.

The Squid Sister walked to her phone's place on the headboard, picking it up to check on what was new. She was first alerted to a text, out of all things. She looked down at the device, reading the response that Kat had given her a few hours ago.

Any smile that might have been on her face was now given no chance to what she had just read. "That little..." She turned, walking to the door as she punched in the numbers of her two fellow agents.

An hour later, the three squids meet up at a corner, eyeing a building. Callie gave a glance to her fellow two agents, letting out a sigh. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, I outta slap him." The second said, shuffling with her charger. The Inkling then moved her hand to shift her mask. "These few days have been just so wonderful."

"I'm ready 1." Kathleen held her Hero Shot with a heavy grip. "Should we go in now?"

"The Professor said that this Octoling wasn't too violent, but didn't seem interested in being a friend." Marie said. "I say we should give the place a good look around first.

"Come on, this isn't going to be happening by itself." Agent 1 walked to the door, roller casually slung over her shoulder. The two followed her, bracing themselves for who would answer.

There was something heard from the other side, sounding startled as it made it's way to the door. The three backed up, tightening their grips on their gear by pure instinct. "Who's there?" Kathleen asked, trying not to draw too much attention, fully knowing that this was midday where anyone could see them if the worse happened.

"Kathleen Inka, you're just like your father." The Professor opened the door. "Please ladies, come in." Allowing their entry, he stepped back.

"How is he?" Callie asked, leaving her roller at the rack. 

"He has recovered rather well." Inko nodded with a pleased look. "He's taken a bit longer to get to what I assume his health normally should be, but he has taken the symptoms better than most."

"Good to hear." Callie followed the others, noticing them stop in the living room, she had to slide her glasses down to make sure her sight was right. 

"Yes, I think his kind is a bit more durable, while in trade not as resilient a-" Inko's ramble was cut off by accidentally bumping into the second agent. "...sorry?"

"How are you here?"

"Your kind isn't the only one who obtain a way to respawn someone." Amber said from her seat, looking back at the stunned agents. She looked on edge thanks to the frown she gave, the goggles hiding the shiftiness in her eyes. She was trying her best to look as if she was sitting casually. "Besides, we flew."

"Why are you here then?" Kathleen asked, holding her weapon up. "Don't pretend we don't recognize you."

"It's fine." Pat sighed from where he sat, leaning in his seat. He sipped the mug as he leaned on his other arm. The blueshot was gone from his eyes, and now all that held him back was the lack of sleep. "She helped us."

"Us? Well, where is Loorea?" Marie asked, noticing the Vinkling was absent from the room.

"Um, she's busy in the other room." Inko responded, staying back from the tension flying between the groups.

Kathleen huffed, not pressing down that line of questions any farther. The Elite stood up, pausing when she saw Marie begin to ready her charger, hiding the laser by pressing the tip against the ground. "Easy easy." She gave a triumphant smile, opening up her two holsters. She carefully set her Octoshot down on the center table, sliding it to the middle. 

"What are you doing?" Kat inquired as Amber slid her goggles down to hang around her neck.

"Trying to show you that I'm not here to pick fights." Amber simply responded, establishing eye contact with her. "My reasons for doing what I am are straightforward really." 

"Like what?" Marie asked, not letting her guard down. 

"Working to stop what we are fighting for to still matter, and more."

"That's cryptic and suspicious," Marie said, glaring at the Octo intensely.

"Let her explain." The human frowned, holding his leaning hand to his head.

"Yes, it's a bit hard when I'm being threatened to death." Amber snarked.

Kathleen paused, thinking for a moment before mimicking what she had just done by putting the Hero Shot down. "Fine."

Marie stood her ground. "Letting you talking is a mistake. What kind of Octoling sucker would want to work with us?" 

"The kind who's not just playing the short term game!" Amber growled back. "Figures, I'm surprised you've listened this much."

"Oh sorry, in case you didn't get the memo your leader is in a snowglobe thanks to Three here." The Dancer said. 

Kathleen crossed her arms. "Sorry, but this hasn't been the best of chats."

Amber frowned. "So that's no?"

Marie raised her charger. "You've threatened our kind and his life, are involved in an organization that is planning another war on Inkopolis, and you expect us to just chat like nothing has happened?"

"Well I don't need you, I could just go to the domes and rally my kind." Amber declared, growing more irritated as this went on. Pat facepalmed at her choice of words.

"That'd be a mistake." The second agent said, taking aim. Inko, Kathleen, Patton, and Callie froze, seeing how this was going south.

"Marie stop." Pat gulped, slightly sweating as he glanced at Amber and then to the way to the hall.

"No no no, if she wants to force me to leave then she should understand that I play all my cards." Amber reached in her second holster, pulling out the Uzi as she aimed the barrel at Patton's head. She bared her beak at Marie, eyes ablaze. "Do it and watch a demonstration on ancient tech."

Patton leaned his head back from the barrel as much as he could, silent and gripping the chair he was on tightly.

Marie kept still, despite the protests that came from Callie. Kathleen was now regretting putting her weapon down, yet she could tell that grabbing it would make things worse. "Do it and you have nothing to bargain with."

"Lose us and everyone dies." Amber responded, fiercely glaring the group down. She felt like she was burning inside, doing her best not to show any weakness or doubt to those before her. "I've thought this exact moment out and you can't afford to lose either of us."

"What makes you think you'll get what you want?"

"My winning ticket." Amber let a smile slide out as one more entered the room. "Her." 

Loorea had entered the room, finished cleaning herself off. She eyed the situation, shakily holding the N-ZAP in her hands. Marie dropped her guard for just a moment before refocusing on Amber. "Loorea, it's ok we're just... aggressively negotiating."

"Pick one." Amber grunted. "Do you want both of us to die or not to?"

"There is a better way to work this out." Patton insisted, sitting there frozen.

Loorea took a breath, taking aim at the Octoling. Amber in turn sighed. "Come on, you're better than that. One goes down then..." She let the releasing click of the safety finish the sentence for her. 

The Vinkling glanced at Marie, taking a heavy breath. "Can't we-"

"No, we can't." Her voice wavered, suddenly realizing how much she was now on the spot. She looked the Vinkling over, nearly swearing that her eyes were changing.

Loorea felt sick, a familiar feeling coming down on her as she pointed her weapon at Marie. The agents were taken back as she did this, suprised as Amber internally did a sigh of relief.

"Everyone stop." Pat stood up, tire and impatience in his eyes. Amber stepped back, still aiming for his head. "This is stupid, you're both dragging this on for more than it's worth." Patton stepped forward, blocking Marie's shot to Amber. "Why don't we start again?"

Callie and Kathleen held their breaths, watching as Marie glanced at the human, the Octoling Elite behind him and Loorea, who was shaking with an unsettling look growing on her face. She sighed, lowering her weapon and cutting off the charge. "Alright, she can stay... for now."

"Good, now would you give us a moment?" Patton said, grabbing Amber's hand as he practically dragged her into the kitchen. Amber, surprised, grabbed her main weapon from the table as she was pulled away. "The heck was that?" He demanded once they stopped.

"What was what?" Amber asked him, placing the Uzi and Octoshot back where they belonged.

"Holding my life like it's some bargaining chip." Pat's frown deepened. "You go from not shooting me in order to both save me and take a shot at her, to willingly ready to shoot."

"You forget that I'm not just going to put my efforts into bringing you back to waste." She pointed, slightly smiling. "I have more investment in you than you think, remember?"

"So you mean that was just a show?" He asked, slightly gulping.

She sighed, staring at him almost coldly. "I have investment in you."

"Alright." Pat turned to the kitchen, raising his hands. "How about you think and leave the explanations closed to interpretation while we're at it?" 

"I get it, gotta be careful with words and all." Amber said softly as they walked back to the room.

Upon entering, Patton looked around and saw that everyone had sat down, Inko nervously being the only exception as he stood in an attempt to appear as the collected host of the party. Marie and Kathleen looked up from the seats on the couch they occupied, both their weapons down yet within arm's reach. Callie sat next to Loorea. The Squid Sister was trying to figure out what was bothering Loorea beyond what had just happened. She did, however, manage to stay silent about the state of her dress.

"It's ok Loorea, you were just trying to do what you thought was right. You don't need to worry."

"But I almost... did-"

"But you didn't shoot at anyone." Callie insisted.

"It's not that..." Loorea mumbled, curling up in her tentacles like a blanket. 

"Um." Patton coughed, causing all but Loorea to look up. "So this is where I guess we talk it all out then?"

"Go on." Marie muttered, locking her eyes on Amber.

"Well, this is going to be quite the conversation." Patton sat down. "She knows more."

"Right." Amber stood by where Pat sat. "I'll start off by confirming and debunking several observations you've probably made. "First the obvious, yes our dome has been experimenting and making use of the Salmonids."

"How come you're doing this when your leader forbade it?" Callie asked.

Amber would have shot back in annoyance if she wasn't laughing. "Because that old sneeze, while having a good idea, failed. Besides, not every dome followed him in his attempt or his rule."

"So you're more or less independent." Marie observed. "In taking these fish you want to take our city."

"No, you don't know how the domes work." Amber snorted at her lack of insight. "Each one has their own leader, with loose ties to one another." Her gaze darkened. "But no, apparently that was never the plan."

"Apparently they want to take the fish and enhance... train them to take over and screw us all over." Patton said. 

"No one wins then." Marie glared at Amber. "Both our of kinds go."

"Exactly why my stance has shifted genius." Amber rolled her eyes. 

"Can we not?" Callie asked. "Pat and Marie's lines are bad enough."

"Right anyway there was this map that was shown to me. She saw it to." Pat pointed his thumb to Amber. "They want to move a select few over to there once this place is..."

"Ruined, forgotten, the stomping ground of the Salmonids." Amber finished for him. "And if we want to keep this going then we need to take my dome down."

"So we take the Zapfish and watch it all go to ruin." Kathleen responded, almost indifferent. "This is another simple job."

"Not so simple." Inko spoke up, walking to the kitchen. "There is a way past that now."

Amber looked up at him annoyed. "What do you know?"

"I just so happen to have a client who was curious to this particular thing." Inko came back with the golden egg he had been inspecting for the past few days.

"That looks like the one I showed to G-our leader." Callie and Marie shared a look.

"You got that how?" Amber asked him quickly.

"A client contacted me, wanting to know what I could find out about this." He said, smiling. "This could solve everything that's not working with our kinds."

"It would take far much more than one single egg though." Amber responded. 

"What do you mean?" Patton asked the two of them, cutting this exchange short."

"These eggs are power."


	17. Chapter 17

Log no 1-1-4.2

_We have found a way around the magnetic field. Successfully, the squads are now able to jump from ship to land and back, thus negating the need to bring the boat into a risk of the tide pulling back._

_The second note is that weapons are going to be purchased as soon as funds are available. Currently, we've yet to decide which, but adaptability will be much ideal. If worse comes to worst, we will make our own._   
  
_~G._


End file.
